Mine
by hunhan1204
Summary: (Big Event HunHan Indonesia) Luhan tidak tahu kalau apa yang dia lihat di sebuah CD yg dia temukan menjadi mala petaka atau... membawanya kepada sang pencuri hatinya. Genderswitch. Hunhan slight kaisoo and chanbaek. rated M
1. Chapter 1: Tidak Ketersengajaan

Chapter 1: Tidak ketersengajaan

 **Haiii ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff di FFn '-'**

 **Kali ini lagi bikin ff hunhan genderswitch buat Big Event HunHan Indonesia yang di adain ama kak rere hehehe.**

 **Moga aja menang lah dan semua pada suka ama nih cerita :v**

Chapter 1

This is genderswitch fanfiction: Luhan as girl and Sehun as boy.

 **RATE: M**

 _Yang belom cukup umur di larang keras buat baca ff ini dan dosa ditanggung masing-masing pembaca._

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-blood/? (Lumayan banyak ada adegan berdarahnya nanti), School-life, action, Genderswitch, AU

Chaptered, **NC-17**

Cast: HunHan and slight Kaisoo and chanbaek.

Other cast: SuLay, Yoona SNSD, Vernon SEVENTEEN and another OC.

 **All plot story is mine and please don't copy or be plagiarism without permission.**

Happy Reading, and enjoy it ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tidak ketersengajaan**

"Hah~~~" yeoja itu mendesah nafas bosan. Ini sudah 3 jam dia menunggu sahabatnya tapi belum datang juga.

Yeoja itu melirik sekitar, sepi sekali. Terlebih diluar mulai mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan- ujarnya dalam hati. Hari ini dia sendirian lagi. Coffe latte yang dipesannya sudah mulai mendingin, sedangkan isinya baru habis belum ada setengah.

Dia meneguk sedikit coffe lattenya -sekedar menghilangkan jenuh yang ada dipikarnnya.

Hari mulai gelap, awan cembung makin menampakkan wujudnya. Hujan deras pasti akan datang. Yeoja itu mengecek arloji di tangannya. Jam 15:08. Mulai sore rupanya.

Yeoja itu sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas bosan. Dia lelah menunggu.

Ddrtt.. ddrrtt...

Handphone yeoja itu bergetar disamping waffel yang tinggal setengah. Dia mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat sebuah pesan masuk.

From: Baekki bunny

 _Lulu~~ apa kau menunggu lama?_

Tentu saja bodoh!. Rutuknya dalam hati.

 _Aku tidak bisa datang... mianhae~~~ ibunya Chanyeol memintaku untuk menemaninya ke mall dan sampai sekarang aku masih terjebak di mall bersama ibunya Chanyeol. Miannnnn lulu T_T aku tidak bisa melawan mertua sendiri T_T_

 _Kau boleh marah kepada ku :"_

03/16/16 at 15:12

Lulu-yeoja itu mendengus kesal. Sekarang tinggal satu orang yang tidak ada kabarnya. Kyungsoo. Yeoja bermata bulat ada itu, entah kemana. Biasanya dia selalu on time. Lelah menunggu, Lebih baik dia pergi dan mengerjakan tugasnya dirumah. Yeoja itu membersihkan benda-benda di atas meja dan memasukkan barang-barangnya di dalam tas selempang kecil. Sedikit merapihkan baju kaos biru pastel dan cardigannya berwarna putih gading dan melangkah keluar.

Hembusan angin kencang di musim gugur benar-benar mengerikan. Tubuhnya langsung kedinginan. Segera dia berjalan ke arah halte bus terdekat untuk pulang sambil menenteng tas selempang kecilnya dengan erat.

Cuacanya tidak begitu bagus. Begitu juga dengan suasananya. Dirinya benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa risih dan sangat tidak nyaman semenjak beberapa hari lalu.

Ini hari minggu, seharusnya dia senang dan bisa menikmati liburnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, sepertinya meraka sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing dan menantu yang ribet minta ini minta itu. Dan dia? Jangan ditanya, dia ingin sendiri dulu tidak mau berhubungan menjalani suatu ikatan yang di sebut pacaran atau segala macamnya. Hanya saja dia malas melakukannya.

Banyak pasangan di hari ini. Semuanya sibuk dengan dunia meraka sendiri. Ada yang jalan bergandengan tangan, bergelayut manja, duduk berhadapan di suatu cafe atau ada juga yang sedang bertengkar dan- oh... bahkan ada yang CIUMAN!

Luhan-gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Bukannya tadi habis bertengkar? Si namja berusaha memegang erat tengkuk yeoja dihadapannya. Dan si yeoja berusaha mendorong namja itu tapi sia-sia dan malah dia terhanyut dan ikut permainan yang lebih intim. Hell! Ini di trotoar umum! Ck! Merusak pemandangan saja!

Pangutan itu makin intens dan kasar. Keduanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sensasinya tanpa peduli tempat dan ada yang melihat mereka yang sudah mukanya sudah berubah jadi merah padam.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih memutar balik mencari jalan lain dari pada mengusik pasangan itu yang bahkan sudah bertukar saliva di trotoar umum, mending dia pergi walau harus menempuh waktu yang lebih lama.

Luhan berjalan sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Sial! Kenapa dia mengalami hal yang aneh dan menyebalkan di hari liburnya? Huh! Sudah di omelin ibu, sahabat tidak ada yang datang, sekarang malah ketemu dua orang aneh plus gila yang bercumbu di trotoar umum. Untung sepi!

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit dia sampai di halte dan duduk di ujung bangku dengan tenang.

Hujan mulai turun. Sedikit demi-sedikit mereka turun membasahi bumi. Luhan termangu diam menikmati alunan merdu dari hujan yang turun ke tanah. Seketika wangi tanah berhembus tercium oleh Luhan. Ini yang dia suka, wangi tanah saat hujan atau sehabis hujan membuatnya terasa tenang. Dia memandang ke atas, langit sangat hitam dan gelap. Hujan mulai makin deras banyak yang berlarian mencari tempat teduh dan halte mulai ramai banyak diisi orang-orang yang ingin berlindung dari hujan.

Luhan tersenyum saat beberapa ada yang menggerutu hujan turun dengan tidak tepat waktu, ada juga yang kesal tidak bisa pulang karena hujan. Luhan makin tersenyum lebar saat melihat ke atas. Baginya hujan itu penenang. Penenang yang sangat jitu untuknya.

Saat sedang asik melihat hujan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang duduk diseblahnya. Seorang berbaju serba hitam dan celana Levis biru dongker, dia duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan masih asik dengan dunianya dan karena terlalu lelah akhirnya dia memutuskan tidur dan bersender dengan papan disampingnya.

Hari ini sungguh berat. Kepalanya sangat sakit memikirkan hal-hal yang tak terduga dalam hidupnya. Luhan mengambil posisi nyaman dan tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Seseorang itu-disamping Luhan- mengambil sesuatu. Seperti amplop berukuran persegi se-cd, dimasukkan kedalam tas kecil selmpang milik Luhan. Sosok itu berkali-kali menarik tangannya kembali dan melihat Luhan yg tenang tidur. Sempat ada rasa ragu dan akhirnya saat dia lihat samping jalan ada rombongan lelaki berbadan besar dan setelan jas mulai turun dari mobil, dengan terpaksa dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas Luhan dan segera pergi dari halte berharap dia bisa bebas.

 _Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku... Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selalu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hujan sudah mulai reda, dan penghuni di halte sudah mulai sedikit. Luhan mengecek arlojinya, sedikit lagi bis nya akan sampai.

Cuaca mulai cerah, tidak semendung tadi. Untung lah, dia tidak basah-basahan pulangnya nanti. Bis datang dan orang secara teratur memasuki bus dengan rapi dan tenang. Luhan duduk di tengah dekat jendela.

Luhan termenung melihat pantulan sebagian wajahnya di kaca jendela bus. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Di menegakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bersandar di bangku bisa sambil tidur. Sedikit tidur mungkin akan meringankan bebannya. Akhirnya tak lama dia tertidur pulas ditandai dengan nafasnya mulai teratur.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang dibelakangnya terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Terus melihat gadis itu dengan seringai miliknya. Seseorang itu mengambil handphone dan mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimnya. Senyum puas terukir di wajahnya dibalik masker yang dia gunakan.

 _Aku sudah mendapatkannya, tunggu saja aku akan bawa benda itu._

Dentuman keras musik ala diskotik langsung terdengar begitu saat seorang pria tegap dengan setelan jas dan kaos berwarna merah maroon masuk dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Dia berjalan dengan gagahnya memasang wajah datarnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang pekerja disana yang mencoba menggonya. Dia terus berjalan dan sampai disebuah tempat lumayan jauh dan tempatnya terpencil. Tanpa mengetuk, dia langsung masuk begitu saja dan mendapati boss nya sedang asik bercumbu berciuman panas dengan sang wanita duduk di atas pangkuan bossnya dan boss nya memeras buah dada si wanita sambil mendesah ria. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapati boss nya yang selalu bercumbu ria dengan para orang pekerja disini. Yang harus dia lakukan hanya menunggu boss nya selesai dengan aksinya.

"Ahn... Tuanhh.." desah sang wanita.

Pria yang hampir kepala 4 itu menyeringai dan semakin menambah kekuatan perasan di buah dada si wanita itu. Bukannya sakit, malah dia terangsang dan mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang menggoda.

"Ahn... ah.. terushh.." si wanita mendongak dan memejamkan matanya, sedikit membuka mulutnya dengan tampang ala bitchy.

Kemudian si pria tua itu mencium dan mengigit tengkuk leher si wanita meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang membiru dan ciuman itu terus menurun hingga ke bagian belahan dada yang terekspos dan langsung si pria tua itu mencium dan si wanita malah mendesah makin keras.

"Ahn.. yeahhh.. ah.. tuanhh.." tidak diam tangannya bergerak ke arah bawah, memeras bokong berisi dengan sensual.

Si pria tua itu terus beraksi hingga sosok yang ada depannya mendengus jengah. Tidak sabar lagi akhirnya dia berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan boss nya itu.

"EKKHMM"

Si pria tua tua itu langsung sadar, dan melihat di balik punggung wanitanya. Dia tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada wanitanya untuk menunggunya di ruangannya. Sedikit menggerutu yang hasratnya belum terpuaskan, dengan terpaksa si wanita berjalan ke ruangan yang di maksud pria tua itu. Tinggal dia dan pria tua itu saja.

"Ah.. kau sudah lama menunggu ya? Maaf aku baru saja dapat yang baru kekeke" ucap pria tua itu dengan kekehan yang tidak jelas.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan memasang wajah datarnya. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang dan di hempasan ke meja bossnya.

"Polisi itu sudah mendapatkan rekamannya..."

"APA?!" Ucap pria tua itu memotong perkataan pria lebih muda didepannya dengan tatapan 'kenapa bisa?!'

"Maaf boss, saya memang salah. Tapi, sepertinya saya tahu dimana dia menaruh rekamannya." Ucapnya setenang mungkin.

Kemudian si pria tua itu membuka amplop coklatnya, dan melihat beberapa foto seorang gadis. Di lihat foto selanjutnya, gadis itu lagi, di lihat lagi foto gadis itu lagi dengan berbagai ekspresi. Geram, si pria itu melempar asal foto gadis itu.

"APA MAKSUD MU INI?! KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU INI?!" Tanya si pria tua itu dengan amarah yang sudah tersulut.

"Gadis itu memiliki rekamannya, dan rekaman itu sekarang berada di rumahnya. Jika anda mau saya akan mengambil rekamannya dan membunuhnya agar dia tidak tahu siapa kita," Jelas si pria muda dengan tenang. Pria tua itu mengambil salah satu foto gadis itu dan seketika menampilkan seringai liciknya.

"Tidak, jangan bunuh dia. Bawa gadis itu kesini dan pastikan rekamannya ada pada tanganku secepatnya. Mengerti?"

"Baik boss." Ucapnya sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan saat melangkah pergi, bossnya memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, gadis ini masih sekolah bukan? Kau.., lusa kau akan menyamar menjadi siswa baru di sekolah gadis ini dan lakukan apa yang tadi ku ucapkan." Perintah si pria tua itu dengan senyum licik andalannya.

* * *

PLAKK!

Suara tamparan keras menggema di sebuah ruang rapat kecil yang sedang berlangsung.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan langsung dari bawahan yang sangat dia percayai berbuat ceroboh dengan alasan keadaan yang sangat mendesak hingga harus menitipkan barang bukti itu kepada seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Membuat Choi Siwon menggeram kesal kepada bawahannya. Pasalnya kasus ini bukan main-main yang hanya dituntaskan beberapa minggu ataupun hari selesai dan dalam kasus ini hanya melibatkan tenaga ahli kepolisan yang mampu membereskan kasus ini. Dan barang bukti itu adalah kuncinya. Kunci agar semua masalah yang ada bisa tertuntaskan dan bisa menangkap dalang dari kasus ini yang sudah bertahun-tahun belum terselesaikan juga.

Bawahan Choi Siwon itu berusaha untuk tetap tegap dan membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali tanda bahwa ia menyesal. Siwon hanya menghela nafas kasar dan duduk di bangku nya, para peserta rapat lainnya juga kelihatan sama, menghela nafas berat. Terasa beban risiko yang akan di tanggung lebih berat lagi. Menambah satu orang yang mau tidak, mau harus keseret dalam kasus ini.

Orang itu dari tadi hanya menunduk belum juga mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Dengan cerobohnya dia begitu saja memutuskan untuk menaruh barang bukti yang sangat berharga itu kepada gadis asing yang sedang tertidur pulas di pojok halte.

Omong-omong soal gadis itu, dia teringat betapa manisnya dia tertidur di pojok halte. Tidak peduli orang menatapnya aneh saat memandang hujan dengan senyumannya saat pertama kali dia datang dan duduk di sampingnya tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis, gadis itu tetap saja asik dengan dunianya dan itu sungguh membuat wajah gadis itu menjadi sangat manis. Tiba-tiba saja darah berdesir di wajahnya, serasa panas berada disekitar wajahnya. Apa ini? Baru memikirkan yang begitu saja dia langsung merasa gejolak aneh. Dia yakin sekarang mukanya merah padam, oh tidak tidak. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan betapa manisnya gadis itu. Sekarang fokuslah ke kasus ini bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya agar bisa melupakan tentang gadis itu, sebentar saja.

"Hey Sehun, angkat wajahmu dan kembali ketempat dudukmu." Ucap Siwon sang kepala kepolisian sektor 8 di Seoul.

"Baik Pak." Jawabnya dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali ke tempat duduk semua setelah mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya dan pengakuan yang sangat buruk dan menambah parah kasus yang dihadapi. Ah.. menyebalkan.

"Donghae, apa kau sudah dapat informasi tentang gadis itu?" Ucap Siwon kepada ketua informasi pusat penyelidikan, Lee Donghae. Donghae memganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap fokus mengetik, mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu.

"Aku baru mendapatkan sedikit informasi sedikit tentang gadis itu, nama lengkap Kim Luhan. Lahir pada tanggal 24 april 1991. Bersekolah di Hansol High School, berada di tingkat 2 semester 1. Dia merupakan anak angkat dari pasangan Kim Joon Myeon dan Kim Yi Xing." Ucapnya membaca keterangan yang ada di layar laptop hasil pencariannya.

"Hanya itu?" Ucap Siwon bertanya tanda tidak puas.

"Ya, aku baru dapat segitu. Kurasa orang ini cukup tertup dengan dunia luar." Jelas Donghae masih terus berusaha mencari gadis bernama Kim Luhan itu.

Siwon memijat pelan pelipisnya. Sejujurnya dia sedikit lelah karena kasus ini belum terselesaikan sejak dulu. Sangat susah sekali menguak satu demi satu kasus ini. Kasus pembunuhan keji yang tak mengenal siapa korban dan anehnya setiap korban ditemukan selalu hilang salah satu organ tubuhnya. Contoh, kasus pembunuhan seorang perempuan yang bekerja sebagai bartender di temukan tak bernyawa di dekat club dia bekerja. Dengan keadaan cukup mengenaskan. Semua tubuhnya bekas tusukan dan dia kehilangan 2 ginjalnya. Kasus ini sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan keadaan sama hanya organnya hilang sering kali berbeda. Dan lebih anehnya, motif ini tidak jelas. Korbannya sangat tidak ada sangkut paut dengan korban sebelumnya. Seperti di lakukan ada kesempatan, tapi Siwon tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja.

Akhirnya dia mengirim Sehun untuk terjun langsung kelapangan. Dia tahu pasti akan susah menemukan pelakunya walau sudah terjun di lapangan lansung, karena semua kejadian pembunuhan ini berlangsung sangat cepat dan sangat halus -tanpa ada yang tahu- dan si pelaku dengan hebatnya tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. Hanya meninggalkan korban yang sudah tak bernyawa di tempat.

Sehun yang mendapatkan tugas seperti ini, sangat paham apa yang ia harus lakukan. Dia terus menyamar menjadi orang yang berbeda di tiap tempat dan waktunya. Sehun tanpa henti sedikit demi sedikit mengorek informasi dari berbagai kenalan selama dia menyamar, tentu tanpa di ketahui orang lain kecuali beberapa petugas yang mendampinginya. Hasil yang didapat juga memuaskan tinggal beberpa langkah dan barang bukti yang kuat untuk menguak identitas pelaku. Dan saat Sehun berhasil dengan penyamarannya, dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Tanpa disengaja tubuhnya terpeleset dan menabrak meja setelah mengopy semua video cctv di sebuah kaset dan lansung berjalan begitu saja hingga menginjak sesuatu hingga dia terjatuh menabrak meja dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras dari ruangan cctv. Suara yang di timbulkan cukup keras dan terdengan hingga keluar ruangan. Beberapa bodyguard lansung kesumber suara berlari menangkap si pelaku pembuat kebisingan. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari keluar mencari jalan keluar, para bodyguard lansung berlarian mengejar sehun, tapi sayang para bodyguard itu sempat terkoceh denga taktiknya dan Sehun berhasil lolos. Sampai akhirnya Sehun tiba di halte bertemu dengan gadis itu dan dengan bodohnya dia menaruh barang bukti itu ke dalam tas gadis itu hanya melihat senyumannya. Bodoh! Ya, memang. Orang bodoh mana yang lansung mempercayai sesuatu dengan taruhan banyak nyawa kepada gadis yang bahkan belum sama sekali ia kenal bahkan sapa? Heol~~ atasannya benar-benar mengamuk. Dan benar saja itu terjadi sekarang.

"Permisi pak.." seseorang mengangkat tangan saat keheningan suasana rapat berlangsung.

"Ya, Rye. Ada apa?" Ujar Siwon.

"Saya ingin berpendapat. Karena kasus ini semakin tambah rumit, terlebih ditambah ada nya orang terlibat, bagaimana kalau Sehun-ssi menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan yang satu sekolah dengannya?" Saran orang tadi bernama lengkap Ryewook.

"Apa aku bisa ku percaya lagi Sehun?" Tanya Siwon denga tatapan tajamnya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Begitulah karakter atasannya. Jika sekali saja kau berbuat kesalah dan tidak bisa mempertahankan kepercayaannya maka dia tidak akan bahkan susah untuk sekedar menitip sesuatu padamu. Atasannya itu benar-benar sangat teliti dan perfeksionis.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap atasannya dengan mantap. "Kau kuberi kau kesempatan, jangan sampai gagal kali ini. Pastikan kau melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan mulai lusa kau akan melakukan tugasmu." Ucap Siwon dengan sedikit penekan terhadap katanya.

.

.

.

"Baik, pak akan saya lakukan" ucap mantap kedua pria dengan sorot mata tajam di waktu yang sama, ditempat berbeda.

 _The game is not started._

* * *

23:07

Luhan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tugasnya juga sudah selesai. Luhan merentangkan badannya yang terasa pegal dan mengusap matanya yang terasa perih di balik kacamatanya setelah 5 jam mengerjakan tugas dan mengkaji ulang yang telah dipelajarinya.

Luhan membereskan tempat belajarnya dan segera ke tempat tidur. Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan saat tiduran dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungnya. Dia meraba dan mengambil sesuatu iti di balik selimutnya. Ah... ternyata tasnya. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone di tas itu.

Terlihat ada beberapa sms masuk dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari sahabaf-sahabatnya. Dia buka sms yang tertera disti, kebanyakkan dari Kyungsoo.

From: kyungie owl

 _Luhann~~~ apa kau marah? Maafkan aku baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang. Kuharap kau sudah pulang dan beristirahat. Kau tahu ada kejadian tidak menduga dirumahku tadi. Sungguhhhh aku minta maaf :"_

13/16/16 at 16:05

Luhan melihat pesan yang lain, ternyata itu dari ibunya menanyakan kabarnya dan selalu istirahat dan jangan lupa makan. Kemudian dia melihat log telpon masuk, ternyata dari Baekhyun -baekki bunny- dan Kyungsoo -kyungie owl-.

Bosan dan kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu akun sosialnya yang sudah lama ini ia telantarkan. Dia membuka pesan masuk dari grup khusus untuk ia, baekhyun, kyungsoo. Beberapa percakapan tentang dulu dan masalah cowo yang ada di obrolan itu. Iseng-iseng Luhan memyapa sahabatnya. Sekedar mengusir rasa bosan.

Luhan: Hi! :)

Kyungsoo: Luhannnnn~~ akhirnya kau muncul *^^*

Baekhyun: uh.. kau sudah selesai meditasinya?

Luhan: hehehehe (^-^)v

Luhan: aku rindu kalian~~(T^T)

Baekhyun: aigoo~~~ baru tidak bertemu sehari sudah rindu?

Kyungsoo: aku juga Luhan :"" kita sehati :"

Baekhyun: hey kyung kau juga?

Luhan: kenapa eoh? Kau iri :3

Baekhyun: maksud mu apa lulu -_-

Kyungsoo: bilang saja kau rindu kan?

Baekhyun: iya aku rindu :"

Luhan: ah~~ kau rindu padaku?

Baekhyun: ya, aku rindu pada tugas yang kau kerjakan, sudah belom? Aku ingin lihat ._.

Luhan: sialan kau baek -,-

Kyungsoo: kkkkk~~~

Luhan: hey kenapa kalian tidak datang huh? Aku menunggu berjam-jam tidak ada yang datang dan kalian mengasih kabar sangat lama. Membuatku bosa setengah mati tau :3

Baekhyun: maaf lulu~~ tadinya aku mau pergi setelah mengantar ibunya Chanyeol ke mall tapi malah aku tidak bisa pergi dan terjebak disana.

Luhan: huhuhuh padahal aku ingin kita berkumpul bersama ㅠ_ㅠ

Kyungsoo: bukannya kita selalu berkumpul bersama?

Luhan: itu kan disekolah... di luar kita jarang bukan?

Baekhyun: baiklah bagaimana minggu depan?

Luhan: yoshhh! Ok minggu depan↖(^o^)↗

Luhan: ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak datang kyungie?

Baekhyun: kyungie tidak datang? Kenapa?

...

Tidak ada jawaban, kyungsoo hanya me-read obrolan kami.

Baekhyun: hey kyung jawab eoh jangan di read doang ―,.―

Luhan: hey kyung kau masih melek kan?

Kyungsoo: em.. ya besok aku akan kasih tau...

Luhan: uh? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?

Kyungsoo: aku sudah mengantuk Luhan...

Baekhyun: bilang saja menghindar -.

Kyungsoo: tidak, besok janji aku akan lasih tau kepada kalian (^-^)v

Luhan: baiklah besok kasih tau kita, hah~~ lagi pula aku juga sudah ngantuk.

Baekhyun: baiklah aku juga jaljayo~~~ (^ 3^)

Kyungsoo: jaljayo... jangan lupa kunvi pintu dan jendela!

Luhan: yes, miss! Kkkkk~~

Setelah itu, Luhan mematikan handphonenya dan pergi tidur menyelam mimpi indah menantinya. Sempat terbesit tentang kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sorotan. Pembunuhan keji yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja itu membuat Luhan takut karena yah... dia sering di tinggal sendiri oleh orang tua angkatnya membuat dia selalu was-was jika keluar rumah.

Luhan memutuskan matanya dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, menyambut esok dengan bahagia.

 _Who knows,_

 _The death devil is will come._

 **Yoshhh gimana? Jelek ya kurang suka? :3 maaf ya masih amatir aku ini :v**

 **Oiya maaf ya kalo banyak typo...**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima untuk mengembangkan ff ini lebih baik lagi *^^***

 **And last, want to review?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **HanHan1204**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

 **Ga ada chap baru cuman ada perubahan typos disini kkk~~**

 **Yappp chapter 2 udah muncul '-')/**

 **Maaf ya kalo ga jelas ceritanya~~~ '-')**

 **Oh iya maaf juga banyak typo :v**

 **-xx-**

Chapter 2

This is genderswitch fanfiction: Luhan as girl and Sehun as boy.

 **RATE:** **M**

 _Yang_ _belom_ _cukup_ _umur_ _di_ _larang_ _keras_ _buat_ _baca_ _ff_ _ini_ _dan_ _dosa_ _ditanggung_ _masing-masing_ _pembaca._

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-blood/? (Lumayan banyak ada adegan berdarahnya nanti), School-life, action, Genderswitch, AU

Chaptered, **NC-17**

Cast: HunHan and slight Kaisoo and chanbaek.

Other cast: SuLay, Yoona SNSD, Vernon SEVENTEEN and another OC.

 **All** **plot** **story** **is** **mine** **and** **please** **don't** **copy** **or** **be** **plagiarism** **without** **permission.**

Happy Reading, and enjoy it ^-^

-xx-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-xx-

 **Who Are You?**

 **-xx-**

Senin.

Hari terkutuk menurut sebagian malah hampir seluruh murid di dunia Ini. Dimana hari itu merupakan hari akhir kebahagian para pelajar yang masih ingin bergelut, bermanja-manja dengan sang 'kekasih'. Ok, itu berlebihan tapi kenyatan yang berkata seperti itu.

Begitu juga dengan gadis yang satu ini. Sibuk mencari posisi nyaman dengan 'kekasihnya' itu. Luhan masih bergelut manja dan suara nyaring sialan (menurut Luhan) harus membuatnya terlonjak kaget hingga ia terduduk dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ckck!" Geramnya dan mematikan alarm berbentuk bebek kuning itu. Luhan melihat jam wekernya. 6:00. Sudah waktunya dia mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah.

Luhan mendicih sebal dan menaruh asal jam weker bebek kuningnya. "Arrrggghhhh... aku ingin tidur~~" teriaknya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sungguh! Dia masih mengantuk! Dia baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu. Luhan sungguh lelah. Dia melihat lagi jam weker bebek kuning nya, jam terus berjalan dan Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, memulai menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Tidak ada gunanya mengeluh terus bukan?

-xox-

Luhan berjalan perlahan, ah tidak mungkin sangat pelan. Terbukti dia hanya menyeret kakinya dari rumah hingga di sekolah. Bahkan dia berjalan sangat lambat melebihi seorang nenek lansia yang berjalan dengan tongkat, terbukti dengan dia sempat terkena sedikit omelan karena sangat lambat berjalan di sepanjang jalan, seperti lansia tapi tubuhnya masih muda.

Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berat sekali. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya. Jangan lupa dengan penampilannya saat ini, rambut hitamnya ia ikat asal-asal, muka tidur juga masih melekat di wajahnya dan seragam yang di pakai juga kurang rapih seperti biasa. Luhan terus berjalan dan juga sesekali membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya dengan malas. Rasanya ingin cepat ke kelas dan tidur di meja kesayangannya.

Bukk!

Luhan terkejut, dia menabrak seseorang di depannya menyebabkan seseorang di depannya itu menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dia pegang. Luhan terkejut, reflek membantu orang yang sudah dia tabrak tadi dan terus menggumam maaf.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya menyerahkan buku terakhir yang jatuh tadi dan setelah itu dia membungkuk berungkali dan terus mengucap kata maaf.

"Hei.. tak apa. Aku baik baik saja." Ucap orang itu ternyata seorang laki-laki.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya.. emm..."

"Hansol"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Hansol. Choi Hansol" ucap pria bernama Hansol dengan senyum yang ramah.

Seketika Luhan terpaku, diam melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya saat tersenyum. Seperti ada sesuatu yang... ah apaan kau Luhan!

"Ah.. ehh ya aku Luhan. Kim Luhan. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" ucap Luhan tak kalah ramah dan membalas senyum manis andalannya.

Hansol, laki-laki itu terus tersenyum lembut dan melihat sekitar. Sudah mulai sepi, sekolah sebentar mau lagi masuk. "Apa kau murid baru?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat gerak-gerik lelaki itu seperti kebingungan.

"Ah... iya aku murid baru, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana kelas XI B?" Tanya Hansol sedikit ada nada khawatir karena kelas akan dimulai sedikit lagi.

Luhan terkejut dan sekaligus senang. Dikelasnya terdapat murid baru! Apa lagi dia tampan! Ke ke ke ke ke~~~ mood nya lansung naik drastis saat ini. "Kau kelas XI B? kalau begitu kita sekelas! Ayo aku antar!" Ucap Luhan dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa sadar sudah menarik tangan Hansol. Tapi, Hansol menahannya. Katanya dia harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengurus ke pindahannya sebentar dan meminta Luhan mengantarnya. Tentu dengan senang hati Luhan mengantar Hansol ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah, orang nomer 1 disekolah ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka menanyakan satu sama lain dan sedikit tawa diobrolan mereka.

Perlu diketahui, Choi Hansol pria tinggi ini bukan asli korea. Dia berasal dari luar negeri, lebih tepatnya berasal dari New York, USA. Kemudian, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pindah ke korea dan di sekolah kan disini oleh orang tuanya yang merupakan pengusaha sukses disektor perikanan asia dan amerika.

Dan kalau dilihat, logat koreanya cukup lancar dan sangat fasih ketika ia berbicara. Lagi yang membuat Luhan tertarik adalah matanya yang beriris biru bening. Benar-benar indah dan sangat tampan di wajahnya.

Ah iya, pasti kalian bertanya bukan mengapa namanya Choi Hansol, sedangkan dia bukan asli korea? Luhan bertanya seperti itu dan Hansol menjawabnya dengan ramah. Dia memang bukan asli korea tapi ayahnya merupakan keturunan dari kakeknya yang orang asli korea. Dulu saat dilahirkan kakeknya ingin sekali menamai cucu pertamanya dengan nama korea maka dari itu kakek dan kedua orangtuanya menamainya Choi Hansol seperti saran kakenya.

Kembali ke Luhan dan murid baru bule ini. Keduanya tampak tenang berjalan tidak ada rentetan pertanyaan dari Luhan seperti sebelumnya. Mereka menikmati perjalanan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah yang memang letaknya cukup jauh dari gerbang utama dan letaknya cukup di sudut sekolah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, nama lelaki ini sama dengan nama sekolahnya bukan? Hansol High School - Choi Hansol? Apa dia pemilik sekolah ini? Tapi kenapa repot-repot begini kalau mau masuk sekolah ini kalau dia pemiliknya?

"Emm Hansol-ah apa kau pemilik sekolah ini?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Hansol menengok, dia menaikkan alisnya "ohh... tentu bukan, mungkin kebetulan saja. Hey.. jangan berpikir kalau namaku dan nama sekolah ini sama berarti aku pemilik sekolah ini bukan?"

"Ah.. iya kau benar juga.." Luhan berhenti disuatu ruangan dan bertuliskan ' Sekolah', mereka sudah sampai. "Baiklah ini ruangannya silahkan kau urus dulu urusan mu. Ah.. apa mau kutunggu sekalian bareng ke kelasnya?" Tawar Luhan yang tak pernah lepas dari senyum manisnya.

"Kurasa tidak, kau duluan saja. Dari pada telat bukan?" Tolak Hansol dengan halus. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam diri Luhan tapi segera dia lupakan itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya Hansol-ah, annyeong~" ucap Luhan melambai sedikit ke arah Hansol dan pergi ke kelas nya dengan langkah ceria. Hansol membalasnya dengan senyum simpul dan sedikit lambaian tangan, tak lama setelah Luhan pergi jauh dari pandangannya senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai meremehkan. _Ck! Dasar polos!_ Ucapnya dalam hati dan memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ketuk atau salam dulu.

-xox-

 _Before this,_

6:00 a.m

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan kulit putih mulus keluar dari kamar mandi apartemen nya. Handuk kecil mengelantung di lehernya dan handuk lebih besar lagi melilit di pinggangnya dan mengekspos bagian atas tubuhnya yang benar-benar terbentuk, jangan lupa buliran-buliran air bekas dia mandi berjatuhan dari rambut ke leher dan tubuhnya menambah kesan _sexy_ yang ada pada lelaki ini.

Dia mengusap rambutnya yang basah dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiaannya. Saat membuka lemari dia menyerit heran. Ada sepasang seragam yang dibalut plastik tergantung di lemarinya. Dia mengambil seragam itu dan melihatnya. Oh.. ternyata seragam SMA. Ah.. dia ingat seragamnya sudah sampai dan ini yang dia pakai untuk sekarang dan seterusnya -entah, Sehun juga tidak tahu- mungkin sampai dapat benda itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Sudah resikonya bukan seperti ini? Menjadi anggota inteligent yang menyamar sana-sini demi mendapatkan sesuatu untuk mentuntaskan khusus kejahatan di negeri ini?

Dia melihat saragam itu dan menemukan nametag yang terpasang di seragam itu. Oh Jaehun. Itu yang tertulis di nametagnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Sehun berjalan sambil membawa seragam itu dan mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu email masuk. Dia membaca email tersebut.

 **From:** rye. wook5 (att) falls co

 **To:** oohse. hun (att) falls co

 **Tittle:** keterangan identitas

 _hari ini kau akan menyamar sebagai anak SMA di kelas 11 dengan identitas:_

 _Nama: Oh Jaehun_

 _Kelas: XI B_

 _Sekolah: Hansol High School_

 _Tempat, tanggal lahir: Daegu, 12 April 1991_

.

.

Dan seterusnya hingga Sehun mematikan ponselnya lagi dan segera memakai seragam yang sudah disediakan. Ia berusaha mengingat cukup baik tentang keterangan identitas yang dikirim melalui email khusus dan hanya yang punya dan tahu email itu pihak kepolisian tertentu. Seperti Sehun ini.

Drrtt... Drrtt..

Ponselnya berbunyi, ada telpon masuk. Sehun mengangkat telpon itu sambil memakai pakaiannya.

 _"Hei Sehun!"_ Sapa di sebrang sana.

"Huh? Tumben kau menyapaku Kai?"

 _"Kkkk~ kudengar kau mendapat kelonggaran sedikit tentang kasusmu itu,"_ ucap orang disebrang sana sembari terkikik geli.

"Ah~~ kau mentertawakanku eoh? Sombong sekali kau!" Sembur Sehun yang kesal masalah ketidak sengajaan di halte itu.

 _"Hey, dude.. relax ok. Nah sekarang kau lagi apa?"_

Sehun mengancing bajunya, "Merapihkan diri, aku ingin berangkat. Ok aku tu.."

" _ow ow ow... jangan ditutup dulu bagaimana kalau bareng huh? Kau ingin kujemput adik manis?" Goda Kai._

"Shit! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu. Menggelikan!"

 _"Hahahaha baiklah baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu ya adik manis ke ke ke ke~"_

"Yak! Menjijikan! _Tut... tut... tut.._ " Sambungan teputus oleh sebelah pihak, dimana Kai yang menutup sambungan itu dengan tertawa cekikikan disebrang sana. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mendapat mendecak kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Sedikit informasi, Kai yang yang barusan menelpon adalah sahabat karib Sehun sejak pertama kali pelatihan menjadi anggota inteligent Korea. Mereka bertambah dekat sejak di tempatkan di sektor yang sama oleh para petinggi inteligent. Hubungan mereka seperti adik-kakak tapi juga seperti kucing-tikus yang selalu mendebatkan hal kecil bahkan masalah warna boxer apa yang paling bagus untuk tidur. Ok yang terkahir lupakan itu privasi mereka.

Sehun sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan memakai kacamatanya. Seragamnya sudah rapih, perlengkapan juga sudah lengkap, baiklah sekarang berangkat. Semoga saja mendapatkan barang bukti itu, _juga gadis itu._ Sehun senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

-xox-

07:00 a.m

Satu kelas tengah ramai membincangkan kedua orang di depan kelas mereka. Berbisik-bisik tentang kedua makhluk tampan didepan mereka. Kecuali si tukang tidur, Luhan -begitulah julukan teman-temannya di kelas. Gadis itu sejak pertama masuk dengan keadaan 'mengenaskan', senyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja dan terkiki sendiri seperti orang gila. Dan itu cukup membuat orang di depannya (Kyungsoo) memandang 'ada apa dengan bocah ini?' Ke Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyungsoi dan kemudian tidur nyenyak sampai sekarang.

Balik lagi si dua makhluk tampan ini, guru Song maju sedikit menenangkan murid-muridnya mulai berisik.. "Baiklah, harap tenang!" seketika semua murid langsung terdiam. "Kita punya teman baru, dari yang kiri, namanya Choi Hansol dan disebelahnya Oh Jaehun. Kuharap kalian dapat bereteman baik." ucap tegas dan datar dari guru itu. "Ada pertanyaan?" ucap guru itu. Sesorang gadis mengangkat tangan, "Berasal dari mana kalian?"

"Silahkan jawab, Hansol-ssi dan Jaehun-ssi" ucap guru Song mempersilahkan.

Hansol menjawab terlebih dahulu "Hai! Aku berasal dari New York. Baru pindah ke korea beberapa bulan yang lalu, mohon bantuannya" ucap Hansol, sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

Melihat senyumannya itu, membuat seluruh gadis yang berada di kelas itu memekik heboh. Memuja betapa tampannya orang itu, katampanannya menjadi berlipat ganda, sopannya anak laki-laki itu dan seterusnya. Lelaki yang disebelahnya hanya menatap datar, sudah bosan seperti ini. Seseorang yang seperti Hansol ini sering ia temui, selalu tebar pesona. Kira-kira begitulah tanggapan Sehun tentang Hansol yang ternyata satu kelas dengannya.

Berikutnya Sehun, "Aku berasal dari Daegu. Mohon bantuannya, terimakasih." Ucap Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badan malah terkesan hanya menundukkan badan, tersenyum. Sangat tipis.

Guru Song berdehem sebentar " Baiklah kalian boleh duduk. Hansol-ssi duduk dengan Daehyun, Daehyun angkat tangan mu" setelah itu murid benama Daehyun mengangkat tangan duduk di barisan 3 nomer 2 dari belakang. "Dan untuk Jaehun kau duduk bersama Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu" ucap guru Song dan kelas menjadi hening. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada pergerakkan. Semua mata menatap meja yang ditempati Luhan. Bocah itu masih tertidur. Kyungsoo melihat situasi itu berinisiatif membangunkan sahabatnya.

"Psst! Luhan bangun!" Kyungsoo terus berusaha membangunkan Luhan dengan sedikit menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan menepisnya dan menggumam tidak jelas. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang disebelahn meja nya menatap gusar. 'Bagaimana membangunkan bocah ini?'

Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan tatapan 'aku tidak tahu' dengan muka yang sangat pasrah. Pasrah karena membangunkan Luhan sama saja mengerjakan soal fisika dari guru Yoon yang susahnya bukan main. Bahkan lebih susah. Konyol memang.

Kyungsoo yang mendesah pasrah, dia melihat kedepan gurunya itu sudah melihat tajam ke arah Luhan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang bukan target sasaran mata itu bergidik ngeri dan langsung saja mengganti posisi semula. Berdehem sebentar sambil menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali.

Guru Song mulai mendekat dan di ikuti Jaehun alias Sehun dari belakang. Saat sampai di meja Luhan. Luhan terbangun sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka, "ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Ucapnya lirih suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab hanya menunjuk ke samping Luhan.

Luhan menyadari itu langsung menengok ke samping. Luhan mendongak dan melihat wali kelas sekaligus gurunya -guru Song- menatapnya dengan pandangan khasnya, tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak telat lagi Luhan?" Ucap guru Song melipat tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak telat lagi. Aku bangun lebih pagi" ucap Luhan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Seketika itu juga kepalanya dihantam oleh gurunya. Menimbulkan bunyi ringisan kesakitan dari Luhan. "Bagus kau tidak telat tapi saya tidak suka ada murid yang tidur di kelas! Kuharap kau tidak seperti ini lagi Luhan-ssi!" Ucap guru Song penuh tekanan berlalu pergi setelah mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. Sehun mengangguk dan duduk tenang disebelah gadis aneh yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Guru dengan badan adu hai tapi garangnya minta ampun langsung menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dan melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Luhan menghentikan aktifitas mengaduh-nya dan melihat sosok pria tinggi disebelahnya. Murid baru? Tapi dimana Hansol? Bukannya dia murid baru? Ah sudahlah kepalanya masih sakit akibat pukulan tangan kosong dari gurunya itu.

-xox-

3:00 p.m

Bel berbunyi tanda pulang sekolah menggema diseluruh bangunan sekolah. Setelah mengucap salam kepada guru dan membungkuk murid-murrid menengah ini menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga. Beberapa ada yang terburu-buru ingin cepat ke asrama atau ke rumah segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Ada juga yang berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai ingin nongkrong dimana setelah ini dan ada juga yang cuman merenggangkan badan dan dengan santai kelewat santai -malas- membereskan buku dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan melewati koridor tiap kelas. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Ingin segera dia tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman. Saat melewati koridor, terlihat sebuah mading dan meja kecil berisi lilin-lilin yang menyala, karangan bunga mengelilingi foto seorang gadis. Luhan melihat foto gadis itu dengan tatapan sedih. Kemudian dia mengambil lilin kecil berada di dalam tasnya dan menyalakan lili tersebut dengan api di lilin lainnya, menaruhnya di depan foto gadis itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya berdoa untuk kebaikan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Matanya terbuka dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia ingat dengan segala kenangan indah bersama sahabatnya itu. Bangku yang diduduki murid baru itu adalah tempat duduk sahabatnya. Sedih sekali rasanya melihat sahabatmu telah tiada. Rasanya baru kemarin berkenalan tapi sudah di tinggal duluan.

Luhan menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Dan berdehem serta tersenyum bahagia di hadapan foto gadis itu. Luhan mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu,menempelkannya di samping pesan lainnya dia atas foto gadis itu. Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum dan pergi dengan perasaan yang... sebenarnya tidak menentu.

'Ku harap kau bahagia disana, aku selalu mendoakanmu. Aku janji akan bahagia begitu juga kau akan ku buat tenang disana. Aku berjanji Sohee.

\- Sahabatmu, Luhan'

Di samping foto gadis dengan rambut di ikat berukuran sedang menatap manis bertuliskan hangul kuno,

Hyun Sohee, 17 tahun. 23 Maret 2008, 6:15 a.m meninggal dunia.

Dan dipojok sudut mading, terdapat secarik potongan berita koran menampilakan gambar kejadian tempat suatu pembunuhan.

 _DITEMUKAN MAYAT SEORANG GADIS SMA_

 _Seoul (23/3), pembunuhan sadis kembali terjadi di sebuah gang kecil dengan korban seorang gadis SMA bernama, Hyun Sohee (17 tahun) bersekolah di Hansol High School saat pulang dari rumah temannya. Warga di daerah kejadian pembunuhan terkejut saat pagi-pagi seorang warga menemukan mayat seorang gadis SMA habis ditusuk seluruh tubuhnya dan anehnya organ ginjal dan hati korban tidak ditemukan sebagian. Korban sendiri ditemukan di belakang rumah salah satu warga dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Polisi segera bertindak untuk mengungkap pembunuh ini dan memperketat keamanan dan patroli disekitar wilayah tersebut dan pihak sekolah segera bertindak untuk mengkoordinasi pada murid untuk tidak pulang malam lebih dari jam 10 malam._

-xox-

Malam mulai terlihat, segala aktifitas mulai berhenti diganti dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Para bintang dan sang bulan mulai muncul menghias langit malam. Hembusan angin lembut menerpa pepohonan dan lampu-lampu penerang jalan mulai di nyalakan satu persatu. Jalanan mulai merenggang dan keramaian canda tawa di dalam rumah mulai terdengar.

Jauh dari keadaan di atas, berbeda dengan tempat di pinggir kota Seoul. Para manusia yang haus akan kenikmatan dunia terus menari dan mencari tanpa henti. Seakan kurang mereka terus mendatangi dan singgah di tempat itu sampai pagi menjelang. Bau alkhol begitu terasa sangat peka di indra penciuman pertama kali memasuki tempat itu. Alkohol, rokok, senjata, ganja, obat terlarang lainnya sudah biasa di tempat ini. Bahkan disini bebas melakukan transaksi benda haram dan senjata secara ilegal dan hebatnya terjamin keamanannya.

Di pojok bangku berwarna merah maroon, ada sekumpulan orang. Lebih tepatnya seorang pria yang sudah kelihatan garis kerutan di dahinya dan beberapa wanita pekerja di barnya mengerubunginya. Tak lupa beberapa orang koleganya juga menikmati para wanita pekerja itu membelai dan merayu mereka para penguasa dunia gelap.

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul didepan si tua dan memberikan begitu saja dua amplop coklat. Si tua langsung menghentikan aktifitas bersama wanita-wanita nya dan melihat siapa yang melakukan perbuatan itu. Ah ternyata anak buah kesayangannya.

"Ah.. Vee kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu ternyata" ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan melihat isi kedua amplop itu. Satu berukuran panjang berisi uang jutaan won dan satu lagi berisi kertas-kertas transaksi, tanda bukti dan sebgainnya dan tentunya terlihat seperti asli tapi palsu.

"Tuan Chong Su sudah membayar lunas, barangnya juga sudah sampai." Jelas orang bernama Vee.

"Ah baiklah kau boleh istirahat, ah jangan lupa bawa gadis itu secepatnya." Ucap pria itu menyeringai dan kembali ke wanita-wanita nya.

"Baik boss" ucap Vee dan meninggalkan bossnya tiba-tiba boss nya memanggilnya kembali. "Vee!" Seru si boss. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto "Tangkap mereka, aku ingin bermain" sedetik kemudian boss nya itu terkikik geli dan kembali bermain dengan wanita-wanita nya.

Vee mengambil foto-foto itu, dia melihat satu persatu foto itu. Seketika amarahnya mulai tersulut. Dia tahu siapa kedua orang ini. Dia memperhatikan boss nya yang sedang senang di landa mabuk berat, _berengsek!_ Umpatnya dalam hati dan segera berlalu meremas kuat foto-foto itu.

 _Sial! Berengsek!_ Umpatnya makin menjadi. Dia terus berjalan keluar dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada didepannya mengumpat kesal mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Masa bodolah! Dia lebih kesal sekarang. Matanya terus menatap tajam siapapun yang berada di depannya dan dia pergi keluar dari club malamnya. Segera dia berjalan mengikuti trotoar dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah sampai di sebuah taman kecil.

Vee mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok menyalakannya dan menghisapnya perlahan. Pikirannya sedang kacau, mata birunya menulusuri langit, _indahnya_. Vee menyenderkan tubuhnya, seandainya hidupnya bisa seindah dan setenang bintang-bintang mungkin menyenangkan. Malah sangat, pikirnya. Vee menghembuskan nafas dan terlihat kepulan asap rokok yang di hisapnya. Dia melihat kembali foto itu dan membalik foto itu.

Vee terdiam dan kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan lebih tenang lagi. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan menuruti si pria tua bangka gila itu. Vee memejamkan matanya sebentar dan melihat foto bahagia dua orang dengan senyum bahagia.

 _Hyun Jae bom_

 _Hyun Shin ah_

 **-xox-**

 **TBC**

 **-xox-**

 **Yappp chapter 2 is up :'v**

 **ah iya soal bagian alamat email yang diterima sehun itu sebenarnya aku tulis komplit, eh pas dipublish aku ga tau kalo itu malah ga bisa akhirnya malah kaya ga ada tulisan gitu yg muncul cuman angka 5 :3 nah untuk memperjelas aku mau sedikit jelasin ya**

rye. wook5 (att) falls co

oohse. hun (att) falls co

 **Setiap ada kata (att) itu artinya lambang 'at' yang ada di alamat email biasanya. Karena di ffn ga bs a dibaca makanya aku kasih tanda itu.**

 **Dan untuk setiap spasi itu berarti titik.**

 **Itu aja si wkwkwkkwk :'v**

 **Wkwkkwkwk makin kesini makin ga jelas ya ceritanya :v**

 **Hmm... ada karakter baru nih tau kan Hansol? Choi Hansol? Tau kan?**

 **Kalo tau yapp itu lah dia yang akan mendampingi cerita ini sampai habis #mungkin**

 **Terus Vee siapa?**

 **Vee masih rahasia :v wkwwkwkwk #abaikanoranggilaini**

 **Oh iya maap kalo ada typo dan ga jelas pembagian kejadian demi kejadiannya, sebenarnya aku udah di garisin setiap per kejadiannya eh pas udah di pos sini malah ga ada :3 maaf kalo ga nyaman dan susah paham baca nih ff :3**

 **Oh iya maaf buat yg chap 1 masih banyak typo :v sampe ngetik pen name aja typo :v**

 **Ok seperti biasa kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan *^O^***

 **And before, i want to say very big thanks for all to all my readers, sidders, fav and follow my story. Thanks for everything so much and i love you all o∩_∩o**

 **Reply Time~~**

 **Guest :** yapp ini udah :)

 **Arifahohse :** ok sipp udah :)

 **Seravin509 :** yooppp done :)

 **misslah :** really? Thankss _

 **deerhanhuniie :** done deer :)

 **Light-B :** udaaaaaahh wkwk :v :D

 **LisnaOhLu120 :** neee done deer :)

 **Selenia Oh :** yapp Sehun jadi agen rahasia yang jelas bukan agen minyak apa lagi telor #loh #abaikan hayo siapa? Wkwkwkwkwk :v sipp chap 2 up deer ∩_∩

 **laabaikands :** emmm... antara dua itu ._. #loh? Hahahha nanti pasti ketemu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya kok. Iya kasiha banget lulu yang manis imut harus di sakit in padahal ga tau apa-apa hikss #timpukauthor #maafkan author :v ok sipp Fightingg! ヽ(^0^)ﾉ

 **luharawr :** aaaaaaaaa makasihhhh o(^^o) (o^^)o ne!

 **Juna Oh :** huhuhu iya :v tapi tenang kok sesudah apapun pasti Sehun akan berada disampingnya #eaaakk :v ok sipp chap 2 is up thankksss :D

 **Rury0418 :** annyeongg~~~ whoaa jeongmal? Kalau gitu makasih ya ≧﹏≦ ne done deer, XOXO :D

 **Once again thanks for all,**

 **Want to review?**

 **XOXO,**

 **Hunhan1204**


	3. Chapter 3: Semua Berawal

_"Aaarghhh lepas! Ku mohon lepas!"_

 _"Diam! Nyalakan mobilnya!"_

 _"Oppa... Oppa! Lepas! Arrghh.."_

 _"Ck! Tidak ada yang menyelamatkanmu! Jadi diam saja ya adik manis~~ ke ke ke ke"_

 _"Yak! Awas!"_

 _Seketika sinar sangat terang menghampiri mobil itu dan kemudian gelap diiringi isak tangis seorang gadis kecil._

Luhan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya begertar hebat, wajahnya pucat pasi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Suara isakan itu muncul begitu saja dan air matanya begitu saja terjatuh. Luhan menekuk tubuhnya meremas selimut biru pastelnya begitu erat. Dia terus terisak menangis yang sesungguhnya tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Isakkan itu makin menjadi ketika sekelebat bayangan mimpinya itu terulang.

 _'Siapa? Kenapa?'_ Pertanyaan yang sama terus berulang di kepalanya. Luhan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya di dalam selimut menyisakan sepasang matanya. Nafas Luhan mulai teratur, sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Luhan melihat jam di nakasnya, lewat tengah malam. Matanya mulai terpejam, hanya menutup. Dia berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Batin dan tubuhnya berkata lain, batinnya yang sedang kacau memaksa beristirahat. Sedangkan tubuhnya menolak untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, dia melihat ke arah jendela. Langit malam memang indah, dia tersenyum mengingat itu. Lelah, dia putuskan untuk berbaring sejenak dan bersenandung kecil untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa takut walau hanya sedikit.

 **-xx-**

Chapter 3

This is genderswitch fanfiction: Luhan as girl and Sehun as boy.

 **RATE:** **M**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, semi-blood/? (Lumayan banyak ada adegan berdarahnya nanti), School-life, action, Genderswitch, AU

Chaptered, **NC-17**

Cast: HunHan -slight Kaisoo and chanbaek.

Other cast: SuLay, Yoona SNSD, Vernon SEVENTEEN and another OC.

 **All** **plot** **story** **is** **mine** **and** **please** **don't** **copy** **or** **be** **plagiarism** **without** **permission.**

Happy Reading, and enjoy it ^-^

-xx-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-xx-

 **Semua Berawal**

 **-xx-**

"Lu... kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambai tangannya didepan muka Luhan. Hah.. gadis itu bengong lagi.

"Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian dan Luhan tetap dengan wajah kosongnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan cemas. Dia merasa ada sedikit masalah dengan Luhan dan lagi keadaan Luhan cukup membuat dia sedikit 'ngeri', dasi tidak tersimpul dengan rapih, rambut acak-acakan, mata makin menghitam tiap harinya, ditambah lagi Luhan makin sering termenung tak jelas dan tatapan kosongnya yang makin memperparah keadaannya. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diberi tatapan 'aku tidak tahu harus apa'. Keduanya menghela nafas.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan, pikir mereka. Sejak tadi pagi Luhan bahkan saat bertemu di gerbang sekolah, keadaannya sudah seperti itu. Jika di tanya hanya bilang 'hmm... tak apa' lalu pergi begitu saja dan kembali dengan pikiran kosongnya. Kedua sahabat Luhan hanya bisa memandanginya dengan prihatin. Semenjak kematian sahabat sekaligus dianggap keluarga baginya, Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Termenung tidak jelas atau terlihat sering murung tidak jelas. Sebagai teman, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti setengah manusia hidup itu. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berteman dengan Luhan sejak lama jauh sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu harus apa, dia hanya bilang "Untuk saat ini terus mengobrol dan mengingatkan dia. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" hanya itu jawaban yang mereka dapat.

"Lu.. kami tau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita kepada kami. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau tak apa tidak usah dipaksakan" ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap rambut Luhan dengan pelan.

"Benar Lu, kami disini. Jika kau ada sesuatu ceritakan saja pada kami siapa tau kami bisa bantu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Luhan mendengar semuanya. Sebegitukah lemahkah dia? Sebegitu kasihan dirinya? Dia tidak tahu. Yah... kalau dipikir tingkahnya sudah tidak beres. Tidak seharusnya begini, teman-temannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sedangkan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan sekenannya saja. Tapi, dia sendiri butuh ketenangan sekarang, tapi juga tak seharusnya dia memendamkan semua. Benar kata Kyungsoo, seharusnya dia bercerita tapi dia hanya takut, takut menambah beban teman-temannya dengan masalah yang ada di hidupnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas sejenak, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baek, Kyung... aku tak apa sungguh" seraya tersenyum kecil kepada teman dan sudah dianggap sahabat barunya itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang tersenyum walau mereka itu hanya sebuah topeng, tak apa setidaknya dia tersenyum bukan?

"Kami tahu kau ada masalah, lain kali cerita pada kami ya tembaaaamm" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik pipi tembam Luhan dengan gemas. Kemudia mereka tertawa.

"Yes miss!" Ucap lantang Luhan seketika sambil bergaya hormat ala tentara dan mereka kembali tertawa setidaknya mereka sedikit lega dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang untuk saat ini. Tapi kita tidak tahu yang akan terjadi berikutnya bukan?

-xx-

Sudah tiga hari ini aku berada disekolah orang targetku. Kim Luhan. Gadis yang sering murung akhir-akhir ini. Dan sudah tiga hari ini aku duduk disebelahnya. Juga sudah tiga hari ini dia terus salah menyebut namaku bahkan kadang lupa.

Pertama saat di ruang kelas, dia baru bangun tidur dan langsung menanyai namaku.

"Baehun? Namamu kan?"

Kedua, saat dia disuruh memanggilku untuk ke ruang guru. Dan dia salah total dalam menyebut namaku!

"Ah.. hyun.. siapa namamu? Jihyun? Heon? Ah aku lupa. Kau dipanggil ke ruang guru"

Berikutnya, saat di mading. Dia seenaknya saja mengganti namaku seperti nama perempuan!

"Seohyun kan? Bisa tolong geser sedikit aku tidak kelihatan"

Apa susahnya mengingat namaku! Jaehun! Apa susahnya menyebut itu aku sedikit kesal sendiri mendengarnya yang tidak pernah hapal namaku, walaupun nama samaran.

Sudah tiga hari ini juga aku memikirkan bagaiman cara mengambil CD itu. Mengingat Ketua (Siwon) terus menegurku "bagimana ada perkembangan?" atau yang sampai sangat mengohok hatiku "kau ini bagaimana! Tidak bisa berdekatan dengan gadis?!" aku langsung terdiam mengingat itu.

Benar, aku akui diriku tak pandai dalam urusan mendekati para gadis. Aku tidak pandai seperti Kai yang suka sekali gonta- ganti pasangan. Makanya aku sampai sekarang masih ekhm-melajang karena yah... tadi yang kusebutkan.

Hari ini benar-benar sepi. Aura dalam kelas menjadi sangat bosan. Beberapa dari pada murid mulai menyibukkan diri dalam diam, bahkan ada yang tidur. Seperti gadis di samping ku ini, dia sangat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Aku memandang depan kemudian menengok lagi kearah gadis itu.

 _Bagaimana caranya mendekatimu?_

Aku menundukkan kepala yang terasa sangat berat.

Semua tidak akan serumit ini jika saja diriku lebih berhati-hati. Satu orang terlibat masalah ini. Seorang gadis lugu, tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi seperti bahan taruhan. Seperti yang kuduga pergerakan musuh makin cepat. Dengan begitu sama saja artinya keadaan gadis ini semakin terancam. Apa dia akan dibunuh?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak kusangaka seberat ini jika sudah mempermasalahkan tentang seorang gadis. Lihatlah dia, tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti tidak ada beban. Wajah sangat damai hingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya, siapa yang tega sampai membunuhnya kalau begitu? Tidak ada! Yah.. kecuali pisikopat tua itu. Dia malah sangat tergiur dengan makhluk seperti ini, pisikopatnya akan keluar begitu melihat mangsanya sangat menawan.

Sial! Benar juga aku melupakan dia. Dia berbahaya. Sekali kau terlibat masalah dengannya, sangat susah menyelesaikan masalahnya kalau tidak dengan persyaratan gila. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang apa persyaratannya, banyak rekan-rekan korbannya kutanya, mereka bilang hanya ada persyaratan gila. Tapi yang kutahu setelah melakukan persyaratan, orang yang bersangkutan akan menghilang. Itu juga masih misteri.

KRIING KRIIIIIING

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid menghela nafas lega dan beberapa langsung menuju kantin. Ku lihat gadis ini masih saja tidur dengan nyenyak. Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tapi dia terlihat sangat nyaman seperti itu.

Kemudian dua temannya datang, mereka menyuruhku diam dengan meletakan jari telunjuk mereka di bibir mereka dan salah satu bermata seperti puppy menyuruhku untuk menyingkir dan aku menyingkir dari tempat duduk ku dan melihat kedua teman Luhan itu. Kemudian mereka terkikik sebentar dan yang bermata owl itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, menaruhnya di atas tangan Luhan yang masih asik tertidur.

Dengan perlahan dia menaruhnya dan melihat terbangun atau tidak. Serasa tidak ada pergerakan mereka mulai bernafas lega dan kembali terkikik dan kemudian sedikit menjauh mulai menghitung mundur. "1... 2... 3..." hitung mereka dalam diam dan "LUHAN ADA LABA-LABA!" Seru keduanya mengejutkan diriku dan Luhan langsung terlonjak bangun begitu saja, "Hwaaa mana laba-laba?! UWAA LABA-LABA!" teriaknya histeris saat menemukan laba-laba mainan di atas tangannya. Langsung dia tepis laba-laba itu. Kedua temannya tertawa puas melihat reaksi Luhan, sedangkan Luhan memasang wajah masamnya. Tanpa sadar aku menahan senyumku.

"Yak kalian! Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku?!" Bentak Luhan begitu saja melihat dua temannya berhasil menjahilinya.

Bukannya berhenti mereka malah makin keras tertawa, "Ya tuhan Luhan kami hanya ingin membangunkanmu" jawab si mata puppy dengan kekehan dia di akhirnya.

"Membangunkanku apanya!" Sembur Luhan begitu saja dan itu malah makin membuat mereka berdua tertawa geli. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam. Lucu sekali melihat wajah Luhan yang masam itu. Beribu-ribu lebih gemas dari sebelumnya, rasanya ingin sekali ikut menjahilinya.

"Wah.. sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal" ucap seseorang siswa berjalan kearah kami. ck, dia lagi.

"Hai Hansol, mau bersama Luhan lagi?" Goda si mata puppy. Kemudian mereka terkekeh kecuali Luhan yang memasang wajah mendelik tidak suka pada temannya itu. Entah mengapa aku menjadi tidak suka.

"Well, seperti itu lah. Boleh pinjam Luhan sebentar? Kami ada janji" ucap siswa bernama Hansol itu. Si pupuy dan owl itu ber'o' ria dan kemudian mengangguk seraya tersenyum mengoda Luhan.

"Hei berhentilah senyum seperti itu. Menggelikan tahu!" Ucap Luhan sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hansol. Aku semakin tidak suka.

"Ok ok baiklah... kami pergi dulu. Lagi pula kami tidak akan mengganggu pasangan baru..." ucap si mata owl membuat dia dan temannya satu lagi terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Pasangan baru katanya?

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Lagi-lagi mereka menggodanya. Itu yang tergambar dia wajah Luhan sekarang. "Hei! Jangan bicara tidak-tidak tahu!" Ujar Luhan benar-benar datar. Kemudian dua temannya pergi masih dengan kekehan gelinya. Setelah pergi, kemudian Hansol angkat bicara, "jadi?" Tanyanya dan di jawab Luhan dengan anggukkan kepala dan pergi begitu saja, berjalan berdua entah kemana.

Semenjak pertama masuk sini, Luhan begitu dekat dengan siswa tadi. Seperti sudah berkenal lama. Dan sudah tiga hari ini, Luhan makin dekat dengannya dan itu benar-benar membuatku tidak suka. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hati ku dan aku harus memastikannya sendiri.

-xox-

 **02:36 p.m.**

Keadaan cuaca hari cukup cerah apa lagi memasuki musim gugur yang baru datang beberapa hari ini. Cuaca juga mendukung untuk beraktivitas diluar rumah. Seperti sekarang ini sepasang suami-istri sedang sibuk merapihkan toko kecil didepan rumahnya. Keduanya begitu sibuk membersihkan barang-barang di toko itu sesekali tersenyum jika saling pandang.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka membuka tokonya kembali. Sudah tiga hari ini berjalan dan banyak pengunjung membeli barang-barang di toko mereka kembali. Sang suami membersihkan bagian dalam toko dan juga sekaligus menjadi kasir dan sang istri membersihkan beberapa jenis sayuran dan buah di bagian luar toko.

Toko itu kecil jadi tidak sulit membereskannya. Terlihat beberapa _stok_ buah apel dan beberapa kaleng minuman di pojok luar toko itu. "Yeobo, ini belum ditaruh?" Ucap sang istri melihat beberapa _dus_ apel dan minuman kaleng. Sang suami yang mendengar itu langsung keluar melihat apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Benar, masih ada beberapa _dus_ lagi dan dia melupakannya. "Ah.. kau benar.. baiklah biar aku taruh ini dulu," ucap sang suami dan ditahan oleh istrinya. "Lebih baik aku saja dan kau disini melayani pengunjung, biar aku bawa ke gudang. Lagi pula di mesin pendingin sudah tidak muat lagi." Ucap sang istri seraya mengangkat sebuah _dus_ kaleng minuman. "Kau yakin? Apa tidak berat?" Ucap sang suami untuk meyakinkan. Lagi pula, tidak bagus kalau seorang perempuan mengangkat beban berat, _pamali_ katanya.

"Iya, chagi~ aku bisa - _sang istri mengangkat dus minuman kaleng_ \- aku taruh ini dulu, kau bereskan yang tadi" ucap si istri pergi kebelakang rumah menaruh _dus_ minuman kaleng. Si suami tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke dalam toko melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih barang yang tertunda.

Toko kecil itu berada di sebuah gang kecil berada di sebuah perkomplekan. Orang-orang sudah tahu dipertigaan ke dua di perkomplekan pasti ada toko kecil sekaligus rumah diatasnya. Orang-orang juga tahu bahwa pemilik toko itu juga sangat ramah kepada orang lain. Beberapa pengunjung berdatangan untuk membeli keperluan mereka dan di layani dengan baik oleh si suami. Mereka juga menyukai sepasang suami istri ini, menurut mereka sepasang suami istri itu sangat baik dan itu membuat mereka nyaman berbelanja di toko itu.

Terlepas dari itu, saat sang suami sibuk mengurusi beberapa pelanggannya, sang istri disibukkan dengan gudang yang tidak tertata rapih. Beberapa kali ia mengeluh karena tidak memerhatikan tata letak dan banyak debu, mengingat mereka sudah berbulan-bulan tidak membuka toko dan baru sekarang tiga hari terakhir ini mereka memutuskan membuka toko kembali. Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka, sang suami ternyata.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya sang suami khawatir begitu melihat istrinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sang istri sedikit terbatuk dan berdehem kecil, "tak apa, kau tidak melayani pembeli?" Tanyanya dan kembali menata kardus-kardus yang berserakan. "Di luar hanya sedikit pelanggan. ah iya, bawa satu kardus mie _cup_ kita kehabisan itu di toko"

"Kardus mie dimana ya? Ah ini dia!" Seru sang istri mengambil kardus mie _cup_ di atas rak bagian ke dua. "Berdebu sekali" ucap sang suami mengambil serbet dan mengelap kardus itu. "Ugh.. kita harus membersihkan ini segera, berdebu sekali" ucap sang istri mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tapi aku tak yakin kita kuat, bagaimana meminta bantuan Luhan? Kurasa anak itu mau membantu" saran sang suami. "Aku akan beritahu dia"

 **02:36 p.m.**

"Biar saya bantu" ucap seorang lelaki tua tersenyum ramah kepada seorang nenek yang membawa kantung sampah. Si nenek hanya tersenyum menolaknya dengan halus, "tak apa saya bisa sendiri". Tapi lelaki tua itu menghiraukannya dengan lembut dia mrngmbil kantung sampah dan ternyata lumayan berat isinya. "Ah nenek ini berat mana bisa kau mengangkatnya sendiri"

Si nenek hanya tersenyum, orang ini bukan keluarganya atau tetangganya. Orang ini hanya sering berjalan menuju kantor dengan jas mahalnya yang dia sampirkan di tangan kanannya dan sering tersenyum bahkan membantu orang-orang disekitar, seperti sekarang ini. "Sangat disayangkan jas mu akan kotor kalau membantuku seperti ini,"

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Dan sedikit membersihkan tangannya, "tak apa nak, saya permisi dulu ya" tersenyum ramah dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu berjalan menuju kantornya. Tiba-tiba suara deringan SMS masuk di ponselnya.

 **PLAN B. BLOK H, NO.12.**

Di SMS tersebut di lampirkan sebuah gambar, seorang gadis yang tersenyum.

Lelaki tua itu melihat SMS tadi, seketika kerutan di wajahnya berubah.

Matanya membesar terobsesi, senyum yang berubah menjadi cengiran menakutkan. Raut mukanya berubah drastis secara diam-diam, kemudian dia terkikik pelan menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa puas yang akan dicapai, di makin memperlebar senyum menakutkannya. Kemudian dia mendongak saat itu juga raut wajahnya berubah drastis seperti semula dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Bukan kantor, dia akan bersenang-senang.

 **02:45 p.m.**

"Kerjakan tugas kalian, selamat sore." Guru Nam pergi begitu saja dengan langkah lebarnya. Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa mulai tergesah-gesah menuju gerbang sekolah.

Luhan melangkah keluar diikuti kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kemudian membicarakan hal lain dalam perjalanan. Di depan gerbang mereka terpisah. Baekhyun yang di antar oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di jemput oleh supir pribadinya. Luhan menghela napas. Dia bergeser sedikit ke kanan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok gerbang. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Luhan mengecek ponselnya, ada beberapa SMS dan Missed Call dari bibi. Katanya minta bantuan sebentar di toko nya. Luhan membalas SMS tadi. Tak apa membantu sebentar nanti bisa di bicarakan ini.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang sudah ditunggu Luhan dari tadi. "Tidak juga, ayo... " Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. "Jaehun. Oh Jaehun ingat namaku Luhan" potong Sehun dengan tegas. Luhan mengerjap, dia selalu lupa nama orang ini padahal teman sebangkunya, sedikit menyesal dia menunduk "maafkan aku, tapi aku memang tidak bagus soal ingat-mengingat"

"Ya sudah tak apa, ayo" ajak Sehun kemudian disusul oleh Luhan disampingnya.

Hari ini mereka mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Guru Nam memberikannya tadi, membuat tugas essai dan analisis tentang tumbuhan tropis. Guru biologi itu membuat semua murid mendesah kecewa pasalnya kelompok yang diberikan ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri dan itu harus teman sebangkunya. Jadilah seperti ini Luhan dan Jaehun—maksudku Sehun berjalan berdua dengan sedikit—canggung.

Luhan berkali-kali membuka dan menutup mulutnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun yang tahu akan hal itu langsung menanyai Luhan. "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Ucapnya masih melihat kedepan. Luhan langsung diam, orang ini tahu saja. "Sebenarnya, bisa tidak kita tunda dulu sebentar belajarnya?" Ucap Luhan hati-hati.

"Eoh.. kenapa?"

"Bibiku meminta bantuan di tokonya, jadi mungkin kita tunda dulu sebentar belajarnya sampai aku selesai membantu bibi" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Tak apa tenang saja lagi pula waktunya masih lama"

Luhan mendesah lega, Jaehun tidak keberatan. Dia menjadi tenang sekarang. Mereka sudah sampai di halte, tinggal menunggu bis datang. Dan selama itu mereka diam sampai bis datang hingga turun di halte berikutnya, dan berjalan menuju perkomplekkan tempat tinggal Luhan.

Dan mereka diam lagi. "Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sekedar memcah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "hmm.. tidak jauh dari halte yang kita turun tadi hanya saja tempat tinggalku harus menaiki bis lagi dan turun di halte berikutnya" jelas Sehun.

"Bibimu... punya toko? Apa setiap hari kau membantu Bibimu?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya dari tadi penasaran sekali. Bibi? Setahu dia Luhan tidak punya bibi.

"Oh.. itu iya. Dia bukan bibiku sih.. tapi aku selalu memanggilnya begitu. Dia punya toko kecil di gang kecil. Tak jauh dari sini hanya jalan beberapa menit lagi sampai. Dan untuk masalah membantu, terkadang kalau tidak ada kegiatan aku akan kesana membantu." Jawab Luhan semangat.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Tak sia-sia juga, makin lama makin bagus dengan begitu dia bisa bersama Luhan lebih lama bukan?

"Ah Jaehun kau mau kan membantuku? Bantu-bantu di toko, sekalian makin cepat selesai makin cepat kita selesaikan tugasnya bukan?" Luhan sangat semangat hari ini, Sehun jadi tidak tega menolaknya.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar. Lagi pula ini makin malam" ucap Sehun melihat ke langit. Sudah tampak kejingga-jinggan langitnya.

"Ngomong-omong seperti apa pemilik toko itu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit penasaran soal ini. Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan heran. "Umm.. aku hanya penasaran , tak apa bukan?"

Luhan menjawab, " _Well_ , bibi orang yang baik dan ramah di juga sangat penyayang dan paman orang yang sangat bijaksana juga sangat lucu" Luhan terkekeh dengan ucapannya. "Mereka punya seorang putri yang cantik dan sangat ceria namanya Hyun Sohee" nadanya berubah menjadi lirih. "Aku bersahabat dengannya, makanya itu aku bisa kenal dengan paman dan bibi."

Hyun Sohee... rasanya pernah dengar tapi kalau tidak salah yang korban siswi pembunuhan itu bukan. Mataku membulat terkejut, "Hyun Sohee itu kan..."

"Ya dia korban pembunuhan itu" ucap Luhan lirih. "Ah.. maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud, kau tak apa?" Ucap Sehun pelan-pelan. Dia sudah menyinggung sesuatu tak menyenangkan.

Luhan menggeleng menunduk, "Tidak apa, tapi paman... paman sangat terpukul oleh kejadian itu dan sangat sedih tentunya. Dia sangat syok mendapat berita itu" Luhan menghela nafas, "Bibi juga, dia menangis berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu. Bibi sempat tidak mau makan dan hanya melihat kendi abu jenazah anaknya. Bahkan paman tidak tahu lagi harus apa, istrinya sering pingsan karena kelelahan"

"Padahal Sohee gadis yang baik, tapi kenapa dia dibunuh" Sehun hanya mendengar Luhan yang hampir menangis. Hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar suara Luhan berubah menjadi lirih begitu. Dia mulai mengelus kepala Luhan sayang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja" entah kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun. Kemudian dia sedikit mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. "Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya begini"

Sehun menarik tangannya sedikit ragu. Dia tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. _Semoga bisa terkendali_ , Sehun sangat berharap akan hal itu.

"Baiklah ayo" ucap Luhan langsung mengagetkan tangan Sehun mengajaknya sedikit lebih cepat. Luhan menyentuh tangannya. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Mereka sampai di toko kecil itu. Toko itu tidak sedang ramai, wajar baru beberapa hari dibuka dan masih berantakkan pula keadaannya. Beberapa pengunjung tersebar di area toko itu. Seorang wanita setengah baya masuk kedalam toko dari belakang membawa sebuah kardus makanan. "Bibi!" Seru Luhan berjalan mendekati wanita yang dibilang bibi itu.

Bibi itu tersenyum dan meletakan kardus di sampingnya. "Ah.. Luhan sudah datang," ucapan Bibi terpotong melihat Sehun dibelakang, "siapa?" Bisik bibi. Luhan yang lupa kalau ada temannya pergi bersamanya tadi segera menghampiri Sehun dan menariknya ke arah Bibi, "Bibi ini Jaehun dia temanku, Jaehun ini Bibi yang tadi kubilang" ucapnya penuh riang.

Sehun hanya melongo diam kemudian dia sadar begitu saja,"Ah, A-annyeong Bibi, saya Jaehun teman Luhan" Sehun menyerit dengan ucapannya, sedikit tidak suka saat memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama palsunya.

"Kami akan membantu Bibi, jadi mana yang akan kami kerjakan?"

•

Sehun tidak tahu kalau yang dimaksud membantu di toko seperti ini. Dia kira membantu berjaga di kasir atau menyusun barang-barang di rak barang. Tapi malah dia surih membersihkan gudang yang berdebu dan berantakan nya minta ampun dan lagi, hanya seorang diri.

Luhan berjaga dan melayani pembeli di kasir, Bibi menata dan membersihkan area toko, sedangkan Paman mengambil susu botol di rumah tetangga yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari toko. Sehun tidak tahu kalau gudangnya seperti ini. Membersihkan seorang diri mustahil selesai cepat, _kalau begini tadi seharusnya minta bantuan paman juga_. Keluhnya.

Sementara di luar, Luhan sibuk melayani pembeli, "Semuanya 10.000 won. Terimakasih, datang ke toko kami lagi ya" tidak lupa senyuman manis selalu dia curahkan jika melayani pembeli. "Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali, Luhan" ucap Bibi yang dari tadi melihat Luhan terus tersenyum. Luhan tertawa pelan, "Bukankah kita harus terus tersenyumkan, Bi?" Bibi tertawa, "Kau ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang saja" canda Bibi. Luhan terdiam hanya memberikan senyum kecut. Suasana diam sejenak.

"Yah.. kau benar kita harus terua tersenyum apapun yang terjadi bukan?" Ucap Bibi lirih setangah berbisik. Luhan hanya memberikan senyum tumpul dan kembali menunduk. Dia tidak sengaja mengucap kata-kata itu. "Ah, Luhan kau menyusun alat tulis di pojok sana, aku lupa menyusunnya." Luhan melihat ke rak kaca berisi alat-alat tulis itu, sedikit berantakan memang. "Baik Bi" Luhan melangkah ke rak kaca itu. Kemudian dia berjongkok mulai membersihkan rak kaca itu dari bawah.

Tak lama kemudian masuk dua orang lelaki, satu masih muda dan yang satu sudah tua. Bibi melihat ada orang yang masuk langsung menyapa nya, "Selamat datang, ada yang saya bisa bantu?" Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kami ingin membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa buah" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sudah paruh baya tapi tetap sehat memakai baju kantornya. "Oh.. baiklah saya akan menunjukkan letak dan sayuran dan buah" Bibi mempersilahkan mereka mengikutinya keluar toko ke arah rak sayuran dan buah.

Sementara di tempat lain, tepat dia atas sebuah rumah bertingkat tidak jauh dari toko kecil. Lebih tepatnya di _rooftop_. Seseorang baru duduk di tepi memerhatikan segalanya dari teropong kecil canggih miliknya. Matanya terus bekerja memeriksa keadaan dan di rasa aman dia menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hyung_ , semua sudah terkendali. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Digudang hanya ada seseorang laki-laki dan selebihnya hanya Boss dan Joshua _hyung_ di toko." Ucapnya sambil terus mengunyah permen kacang favoritenya.

 _"Sungguh? Kau tidak salah kan? Aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku, akan kuberitahu si tua brengsek itu"_ Pria itu hanya bisa tertawa menjawab pernyataan _hyung_ nya satu ini.

"Baiklah, cepatlah kesini. Pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai" ucapnya berniat bercanda dan malah tertawa sendiri dengan ucapannya. Disebrang sana hanya berdecih dan segera menutup telponnya. Pria itu kembali memakai teropong kecilnya. Keadaan sepi, tidak ada pembeli lainnya. Keadaan belakang toko, gudang toko tersebut juga aman hanya seorang —entah siapa sedang membersihkannya— dan lantai atas itu juga sepi, hordeng setengah terbuka, dengan keadaan seperti itu dia bisa melihat keadaan lantai atas itu. Sedikit remang-reamang, tapi dia melihat sesuatu dia sana. Sebuah guci kecil. Pria itu hanya membuang nafas beratnya.

Didalam toko lelaki muda sibuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada Bibi sedangkan lelaki tua mengelilingi toko melihat-lihat sekeliling toko yang sebenarnya tanpa ada minat. Minatnya bukan datang ke toko ini apa lagi membeli, tetapi sesuatu yang lebih bagus lagi. Dia terkekeh dalam diam. Gadisnya ada disini dan segera dia mendapatkannya. Itu membuat dia tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran ponselnya menyadarkannya.

 **Aku tidak melihat Luhan, tapi ku yakin dia disana. Coba cari keliling toko. Dia datang bersama temannya.**

Pria tua itu menggeram marah. Anak buahnya satu ini sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat Luhan di toko ini. Darahnya tiba-tiba mendidih, mukanya merah padam menahan amarah. Kemudian matanya menyalang kesegala arah, kakinya dengan tenang berkeliling toko dengan pelan. Tapi sayang tidak menemukannya. Coba dia periksa ke arah pojok toko itu, belum sampai disana teriakkan dari anak buahnya membuat dia berhenti. "Paman!" Dia menoleh kebelakang melihat anak buahnya tersenyum cerah dan si Bibi sibuk memasuki buah dan sayuran ke keranjang belanjaan. Seketika wajahnya berubah mengingat semua akan rencananya. Dengan tenang dan sesekali melirik ke belakang dia terus berjalan kedepan, tanpa menaruh sedikitpun di pojok toko itu. Tidak ada Luhan.

Dua orang itu sekarang sudah ada didepan kasir dan sang Bibi sedang memeriksa sambil menyebutkan harga tiap barangnya. Dua lelaki itu hanya diam. Yang satu benar-benar diam dengan wajah datarnya menahan geliat tak nyamannya dan yang satu sibuk mencari keadaan gadisnya. Sampai suara sang Bibi medesah kesal karena kehabisan kantong plastik ukuran besar. Bibi minta mereka menunggu sebentar dan Bibi pergi ke gudang mengambil kantung plastik.

Tinggallah mereka berdua. Lelaki tua itu bergerak kedalam toko dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang tadi Bibi masuk. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dia harus menemukan gadisnya. Tapi kemudian matanya menuju ke arah tangga. Dia menaiki tangga itu.

Lelaki yang lebih muda hanya bersikap biasa dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. **Boss keatas, sebenarnya dimana targetnya? Kau tahu disini suasana tidak nyaman.**

Sementara di atas suatu rumah bertambah satu orang lagi disana, seorang pria dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada sebelumnya. Mereka melihat dari atas semuanya. Mereka masih memakai teropong dan tiba-tiba suara getaran dari ponsel salah satu mereka berbunyi. Dia melihat ponselnya, "Boss ada diatas?"

"Uh? Untuk apa dia keatas?" Ucap yang satu masih sibuk dengan pemantauannya.

"Sebelumnya tadi kubilang ke Boss aku tidak melihat Luhan maka aku suruh dia mencari disekitar toko. Aku tak tahu kalau dia sampai keatas." Ucapnya acuh dan kembali keteropongnya. "Kau tidak melihatnya dari tadi?"

"Tidak, tokonya lumayan sepi, aku hanya melihat laki-laki di gudang," Ucap lelaki yang terus makanan permen kacangnya.

 _Ku harap dia tidak menemukan Luhan_ , ucap lirih pria disebelahnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia tersadar, _ah.. apa yang kupikirkan_. Dia menggeleng dan mulai fokus kembali.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ itu bos" ucapnya menunjuk kearah jendela. Segera lelaki yang disebelahnya memakai teropong melihat ke jendela. Benar, Bossnya sedang melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu berbalik turun.

•

 **03:40 p.m.**

Didalam gudang Bibi dan Sehun sedang mencari sebuah kardus kecil berisi satu _pack_ kantung plastik. Bibi lupa menaruh dimana makanya sampai sekarang mereka terus mencari. "Apa paman tahu kardus plastik nya Bi?" Tanya Sehun yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah _geregetan_ melihat tingkah Bibi. Bukan mencari malah makin memberantakin. Benar juga apa perkataan anak muda ini, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dia menanyakan suaminya?

"Benar, kau temui suamiku di rumah tetangga. Tidak jauh dari sini beberapa blok kearah kanan disitu ada pagar berwarna putih. Suamiku ada di sana panggil saja, tolong tanyakan ya Jaehun dimana kantung plastik nya." Pinta Bibi sangat memohon. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi melalui pintu lain digudang itu. Tinggal sendiri Bibi disana.

Bibi mulai mencari lagi, dia melihat ke sekitar gudang. Kemudian medesah lelah. Tadi anak muda itu sudah mebereskanya tapi malah dia berantakin lagi hanya mencari kantung plastik. Kalau begini kerja anak muda tadi hanya sia-sia kalau begitu. Kemudian dia memutuskan membereskan nya lagi. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, suara pintu sedang berusaha dibuka terdengar. Tetapi Bibi menghiraukannya. Palingan suaminya.

"Ah yeobo.. kau tahu dimana kantung plastik ukuran besar? Aku tidak menemukannya disini" Bibi masih memunggungi pintu dan suara pintu tertutup mulai terdengar. "Ada pembeli membeli banyak barang, mereka butuh banyak kantung plastik besar. Tapi kau tahu dimana..." ucapan Bibi memelan saat melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Oh.. apa anda tidak sabar menunggu? Maaf menunggu lama akan kucarikan kantung plastik nya" Bibi terkejut melihat didepannya tadi adalah lelaki tua pembeli di tokonya. Dia tersenyum memaklumi, yah setidaknya itu yang ditangkap dimata Bibi di wajah lelaki tua itu. Kemudian Bibi melanjutkan kembali membereskan kekacauan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tak perlu, seharusnya aku tanya begitu padamu" ujar lelaki tua yang masih memasang senyum ramahnya. Bibi berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terkunci menggema di dalam gudang. Suasan berubah menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksud anda? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" Tanya Bibi entah sejak kapan suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ada apa ini?

Senyum lelaki tua itu memudar dan kemudia tertawa cekikikan, "Lihatlah wajah takutmu. Sangat indah hehehe" ucapnya sambil menahan geli. Bibi hanya bisa diam ditempat. Lelaki tua berjas ini berubah drastis dari yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu saat melayaninya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, ku harap kau memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Karena aku tidak suka setengah-setengah" Bibi terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya, sebuah pisau kecil berkilauan didepan matanya. Sungguh pria ini sangat menyeramkan.

"A..apa maksudnya i-ini?" Hanya Bibi terputus-putus saat pisau itu menelusuri wajahnya. Dia melihat wajah pria tua itu, berubah drastis. Senyum ramah hilang malah hanya ada senyum aneh yang mengerikan. Pria itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja ini pisau, seperti yang kau jual di tokomu" ujarnya enteng.

Bibi sangat ketakutan, seringai itu sangat menusuk matanya. Aura membunuh begitu menguara disekitar dirinya. "A-apa... m-mau?" Bibi tidak mampu berkata lagi saat pisau itu menyentuh lehernya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, aku tidak akan mengulangi dan menerima pertanyaan balik. Dimana gadisku?" Kata pria itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Gadis? Gadis mana? Dia tidak tahu gadis pria ini? Bagaimana bisa dia menjawab sedangkan dia tidak mengetahui maksud pria ini. Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia ingin menangis sekarang. "Jawab. Atau ini akan masuk kedalam tubuhmu" Bibi diam menegang. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "S-si..siapa?" Setengah keberanian mengucapkan kata itu pelan. Pria tua itu mendengus, "Luhan"

Bibi terdiam, tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama itu. Luhan? Kenapa harus Luhan? "Ck, kau terlalu lama," ucapnya dingin segera mendekati Bibi. Bibi yang panik langsung mundur ketakutan, "tenang akan ku buat ini cepat" segera dia bungkam mulut Bibi dan mengeluarkan pistolnya menembak begitu saja dada kanan Bibi, tanpa ada suara.

Seketika itu juga, darah mengalir deras di dada kananya. Matanya terbuka sangat lebar, seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung tergeletak begitu saja. Pria itu menatap tubuh mayat Bibi dengan dingin. Kemudian dia berdecih, _tidak berguna_. Segera dia pergi ke gudang dengan pintu yang lain. Melangkah sangat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa membiarkan mayat itu tergeletak dengan darah yang mulai menggenangi lantai gudang.

•

"Boss sudah keluar. Hanya seperti itu?" Tanya pria masih dengan kacang di tangan nya. Mereka masih melihat di _rooftop_. Tumben sekali Boss nya tidak menyiksa korbannya dulu.

Yang satunya lagi menghela nafas. Perasaannya tidak menentu, antar resah dan... lega. Lega karena bukan Luhan yang terkapar di gudang itu. "Ya sudah ayo kita harus segera pergi, suruh Joshua pergi secepatnya. Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak." Ucap pria itu langsung berbalik kebelakang.

"Vee _hyung_ ," panggil pria yang lebih pendek. "Kau itu kenapa sih?" Tanyanya spontan.

Pria itu -Vee hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan jalannya. Yang lebih pendek hanya menyerit heran. Sejak kapan _hyung_ nya jadi begitu resah setelah menyaksikan pembunuhan ini? Tidak seperti biasanya. Pria pendek tadi hanya diam dan kemudian menyusul _hyung_ nya.

•

 **03:47 p.m.**

Luhan telah selesai membereskan rak bagian bawah, terasa pegal dia berdiri sekedar merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang nyeri karena berjongkok terus. Disaat yang bersamaan masuk paman dan Sehun membawa keranjang susu. Segera Luhan menghampiri dan membantu paman membawa keranjang susu itu.

"Mana Bibi? Katanya dia kesulitan mencari kantung plastik?" Ucap paman tiba-tiba. Luhan berpikir. Tadi dia dengan ada orang masuk dan membeli dan tak lama kemudia Bibi menyuruh mereka menunggu untuk mengambil kantung plastik di gudang, "Di gudang tadi" ucap Luhan.

Sehun melihat sekitar, dimana pembelinya? Dia heran tidak ada tanda-tanda pembeli disini. Tampak masih sama saat dia datang. Baru ingin menanyai perihal tersebut, ucapannya terpotong begitu paman memnyuruhnya menaruh sebagian susu di lemari pendingin dan sisanya di lemari es berada diatas. Sehun lagi-lagi harus menurut dan mengambil satu keranjang susu, padahal dia sudah penasaran menanyakan kepada Luhan.

"Ah kau Luhan, tolong liat kegudang suruh Bibi keluar sepertinya pembelinya sudah pergi." Ucap paman dan diangguki oleh Luhan. Luhan berjalan kedalam dan sampai didepan pintu gudang. Luhan membukanya sedikit susah. Tidak bisa dibuka, dia menyerit heran. Dia mencoba lagi dan hanya terdengan suara benturan pengunci pintu dan gagang pintu. Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba pintu satunya, terbuka. Dia langsung membuka dan masuk.

Dia terdiam melihat apa yang ada dibawahnya, apa ini yang berwarna merah? Kemudian dia mengikuti aliran merah pekat itu dan berujung kepada sebuah tubuh yang tak bernafas lagi. Luhan terdiam, dadanya terasa terhimpit, matanya terbuka sangat lebar dan rasa mual begitu terasa ditubuhnya. Tidak tahan lagi, dia menjerit sangat kencang. "BIBIIIIII!"

Suara sirine mobil ambulans terdengar begitu nyaring di tempat itu. Dan disana ada 2 mobil polisi yang berjaga. Garis kuning membentang keseluruh toko itu. Para warga yang dikejutkan dengan adanya suara-suara itu, berdatangan ke lokasi kejadian. Banyak yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, banyak bisik-bisik terdengar. Bahkan disana tak sedikit ada reporter yang meliput kejadian berlangsung sangat cepat ini.

Keluar dua orang petugas ambulans membawa sebuah kantong jenazah berwarna kuning dan membawanya masuk kedalam ambulans untuk segera diotopsi. Tak jauh dari situ, Paman, Sehun dan Luhan berkumpul di dalam mobil polisi. Paman berada pojok dan Luhan berada di hadapannya bersama Sehun. Luhan masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi, dia terus menangis tidak berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan paman hanya diam dengan tatapan sedih dan kosongnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Saat menemukan mayat Bibi dia langsung menutup mata Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Paman tampak begitu kaget langsung menghampiri jenazah istrinya dengan keadaan dingin dan bolong bagian dada. Seketika itu juga Sehun menelpon bawahannya segera datang.

Polisi dan ambulans segera datang memeriksa dan mengamankan lokasi kejadian. Tak butuh waktu lama, semua berdatangan segera membereskan semua. Para saksi diamankan dan para petugas ambulans segera mengangkut mayat yang telah diperiksa polisi. Sehun tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. Bahkan dia tidak menduganya. Korban sekarang Bibi Luhan, Hyun Shin Ah. Dia melihat Luhan yang masih menangis tanpa suara, dia menelan ludahnya.

Seketika dia beranjak, "kau tunggu disini sebentar" ucapnya pada Luhan segera keluar melihat keadaan diluar. Luhan hanya terdiam, dan pintu tertutup. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara sirine ambulns yang memakan telinga dan banyak suara orang berbicara, tapi dia tidak peduli itu. Matanya mengalihkan pada paman yang ada dipojok. Dia pasti lebih sedih lagi, istrinya terbunuh begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemudian dia tenggelam pada pikirannya kembali. Mengingat semua yang terjadi dan membuatnya terhanyut dalam kenangan lama.

Sementara itu, paman hanya diam. Ya dia diam. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat istri kesayangannya terbunuh, pikirannya kalut tentang dosa apa yang dia perbuat hingga istrinya bisa mengalami ini? Anaknya suda tidak ada, sekarang istrinya. Hatinya berdenyut merasakan ini semua. Dia ingin menangis dan menjerit tapi dia tidak bisa, kenyataan yang membungkamnya.

Siapapun pembunuhnya harus bertanggung jawab! Tanpa terkecuali. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat. Pembunuh itu harus dia temukan. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis dan dendam, ekspresinya tidak bisa terbaca. Dalam hatinya dia bertekad akan membalas balik apa yang telah diperbuat kepada keluarganya. Dia harus membunuh balik pembunuh itu, dengan cara apapun.

TBC

 **Terlalu terbelit-belit yah? Wkwk**

 **Chap ini panjang banget ya ampe 5.7k lebih :3 pasti pada pegel bacanya ya :3 maaf ya :3**

 **Tapi yah mau gimana lagi, bagian ini harus diceritakan karena menyangkut chapter didepannya.**

 **Maaf ya ga memuaskan, dan ga jelas ceritanya.**

 **Chapter depan niatnya mau buat yang smut smut gitu tapi lagi puasa jadi ga bisa wkwk :v**

 **Oh iya makasih juga yang udah sempet ripyu tapi maaf aku ga bales ya tuhan aku lagi sibuk persiapan lomba, pensi ama mbs disekolah aku T-T maaf banget ya,**

 **Dan terimakasih yang udah sempet baca, ripyu, fav and follow. Tolong bantuannya ya biar ff ini makin berkembang :D**

 **Saran dan kritik?**

 **Love,**

 **HunHan1204**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Admirer

Pagi hari ini, sekitar pukul 08:30 tidak biasanya. Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan masih belum pulih benar menyangkut kondisinya. Dia masih merasa _syok_ dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Polisi sudah membebaskannya. Dia sebagai saksi mengatakan apa yang dia tahu. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak membantu menuntaskan kasus ini. Polisi masih terus memeriksa ulang tempat kejadian perkara, masih menggabungkan, membuat kesimpulan alibi dari masing-masing saksi. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada penjelasan secara rinci atau hanya hipotesis berasal dari kepolisian.

Luhan masih termangu diam di tempatnya. Diatas kasur berukuran sedang dan keadaan berantakan habis menangis. Dirinya masih mengalami tekanan yang begitu susah di artikan. Dia jadi teringat akan Sohee anak dari Bibi. Ini berbeda, tetapi masih dasar yang sama.

Dia kembali berbaring dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut, menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponselnya berbunyi. Luhan melirik kesamping, ke arah nakas. Dia mendesah kesal, dirinya tidak mau diganggu. Dengan perasaan enggan dia mengambil ponselnya, dengan meraba alas meja nakas. Dia berhasil mendapatkannya tapi tangannya menyenggol sesuatu hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring begitu saja.

Luhan sontak melihat kebawah. Tas coklat kecilnya jatuh sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan buku kecil dan... sebuah CD. Dia tidak ingat kalau dia menyimpan CD di dalam tas itu. Luhan mengabaikan getaran ponsel tanda ada telpon masuk dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih tas coklat kecilnya itu.

Dia membuka tas kecilnya dan mengambil CD itu. Benda itu mengkilap di bungkus dengan plastik polos bening. Tidak ada tanda pemilik ataupun judul, isi dalam CD itu. Ponselnya terus bergetar, sudah 3 kali panggilan tak terjawab tetapi belum Luhan angkat juga. Fokusnya hanya di sebuah CD itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, dia membuka CD itu dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memasukkannya kedalam DVD Player di kamarnya.

Luhan sedikit menjauh menunggu tampilan layar biru berubah menjadi hitam. Dia menyerit, kenapa hanya warna hitam yang ditampilkan. Layar berubah menjadi layar semut, cukup bising Luhan makin menyatukan alisnya -aneh.

Ting Tong

Bel dirumahnya berbunyi, dia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menengok ke layar TV nya, masih belum ada perbuhan hanya suara bising orang mengoceh dengan bahasa asing.

Ting Tong

Bel berbunyi lagi. Luhan akhirnya berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan penampilannya, menghapus jejak air mata dan menata rambutnya. Kemudian dia berjalan membuka pintu kamar. "Iya tunggu sebentar!" Serunya meninggalkan kamar, dan menutup pintu kamar.

Layar semut itu terus bergoyang, suara bahasa asing makin terdengar. Tak lama kemudian berganti pada sebuah tampilan layar CCTV disebuah gudang bekas pompa air. Terlihat dua orang perempuan dan laki-laki masing-masing ditodongkan senjata. Muka sang pelaku terlihat jelas dan tak lama kemudian suara jeritan perempuan yang beradu dengan suara lepasnya pelatuk pistol menggelegar seluruh ruang. Lagi, suara tembakan berulang kali dilepas. Sang pelaku puas apa yang telah dia perbuat membuatnya tidak bisa menahan rasa kepuasannya.

Dia tertawa begitu keras dan meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja. Kemudian layar berubah menjadi layar semut kembali.

-xox-

 **Chapter 4**

 **WARNING!**

 **This is Genderswitch Fanfiction**

 **RATE: M, NC-17**

 **Typos everywhere**

 **CAST: Luhan as girl, Sehun as boy**

 **OTHER CAST: Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Vernoon, Yoona, others**

 **GENRE: Romance — Hurt — School life — Crime**

 **Disclaimer: cast bukan punya saya hanya pinjam nama, tapi alur cerita murni dari pikiran saya.**

-xox-

•

•

•

•

•

-xox-

 **Secret Admirer**

-xox-

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian waktu itu. Juga sudah seminggu lebih Paman hilang entah kemana. Luhan melihat toko kecil yang ada didepannya. Masih ada garis polisi didepannya. Keadaan jendela, pintu, juga toko sudah ditutup rapat. Biasanya dia kalau lewat toko kecil ini akan disapa oleh Bibi dari atas jendela yang menyirami tanaman kecil kesayangan dan Paman tersenyum jenaka yang membuatnya makin ceria. Atau Sohee yang meneriakinya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi jika ingin berangkat bersama.

Tapi rumah itu sepi sekarang. Malah terkesan dingin, tidak ada suasana hangat lagi. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkah lagi.

Sepanjang perjalan dia hanya diam melihat kebawah yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Tarikan nafas begitu kentara dirasakan. Luhan malas kesekolah, dia masih ingin dirumah. Terlalu enggan melakukan sesuatu, hanya ingin meringkuk meratapi nasibnya. Tetapi, itu tak bertahan lama sebab ibunya -yixing tiba-tiba datang kerumah memeriksa keadaannya.

Nyonya Kim begitu terkejut mendapati anak kesayangannya dalam keadaan tidak terurus. Dan semenjak itu Nyonya Kim tinggal meninggalkan sang suami yang biasa dia dampingi dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Mulai merawat Luhan, menemaninya, menasehati, memberi semangat pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa (tidak termengu di kasur lagi) setiap harinya.

Dan hari ini setelah bujukkan dari ibunya dia berangkat sekolah. Dengan setengah hati, tidak seperti biasa. Bahkan dia tidak terburu-buru lagi atau dibangunkan dengan weker bebek kuning sialan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Malah dia dibangunkan suara lembut ibunya mulai sekarang.

Luhan setengah hati berjalan ke halte untuk menunggu bis mengantarkannya kesekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sepatu hitam didepannya. Luhan mendongak melihat siapa yang menghalanginya.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

••

Kali ini dia berbeda, sungguh!

Aku tidak tahu dengan dirinya. Dia selalu datang tiba-tiba, terlebih dia datang saat rasanya aku membutuhkan seseorang. Aku melihat dirinya didepan diriku. Saat berjalan tadi aku menemuinya -lebih tepatnya dia datang padaku. Masih sama seperti penampilan biasanya, rambut hitam legam dengan kacamata yang bersandar di hidung mancung nya jangan lupa dengan baju yang rapih ala anak jenius namun tetap keren seperti model papan atas.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tanya dia, Jaehun. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Ada apa ini?

"Kita searah bukan?" Tawar dia lagi. aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jeahun sepertinya tersenyum puas.

Kami berjalan bersama, dan aku tidak terbiasa untuk ini. Jaehun terus tersenyum tipis seperti biasa. Aku hanya menunduk enggan untuk membuka percakapan. Tapi aku nyaman dengan semua ini.

Cukup lama kami diam hingga keluar dari perkomplekan menuju halte dia berbicara, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan klise.

"Yah... seperti biasa baik" jawabku seperti orang berbisik. Jaehun mendehem pelan.

"Tugas dari guru Nam sudah kukerjakan tapi karena dia tahu aku yang mengerjakan tugas itu hanya aku jadi—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Hah?"

"Kau mengerjakannya sendirian, kenapa tidak bilang aku kalau kau mau mengerjakan tugas itu. Itu kan kerja kelompok, pasti disuruh buat tugas lagi, iya kan?"

"Emm... ya seperti itulah. Tapi tak apa dia beri ke ringanan untuk kita jadi tugasnya tidak susah amat-amat" sergahnya.

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas dan kembali berjalan. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai. Penumpang hari ini lebih ramai, terlihat halte sudah penuh tidak menyisakan ruang untuk berteduh di bawah atap halte. "Kita kerjakan tugasnya di rumah ku, bagaimana?" Tanyaku sedikit ada nada pemaksaan. Menunda-nunda tugas bukan gayaku.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah?" Dia masih bisa sabar walau berulang kali aku menjawab dengan enggan. Aku tersenyum lemah sebagai jawaban.

•••

Sehun dan Luhan masih menunggu di halte, tepatnya di pinggir halte menunggu bis yang belum datang juga. Mereka kembali dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah pembicaraan yang belum ada dua menit lalu terputus mereka kembali seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain. Luhan sedang memikirkan ngelantur kemana entah dan Sehun sedari melirik memikirkan keadaan Luhan yag makin kacau tiap harinya.

Mata tajam dibalik kaca matanya menangkap pergerakan aneh tak jauh dari samping Luhan. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca, karena dia memakai kacamata dan topi hitam menutupi separuh wajahnya. Sehun makin mempertajam pengelihatannya, seketika matanya bertubrukkan dengan kacamata si topi hitam. Karena merasa terintimidasi si topi hitam memalingkan kepalanya. Berhenti menatap gadis di samping Sehun.

Bis datang kemudian suara desisan rem dan mesin samar terdengar. Para calon penumpang mulai naik secara teratur dan sebagian dari penumpang bis sebelumnya turun dari bis. Sehun langsung menjaga jarak agar tetap dekat dengan Luhan, dia mengambil posisi dibelakang Luhan. Berjaga-jaga.

Luhan yang tidak peka malah tidak peduli dengan santai berjalan mendekati bis dan mulai berdiri di pertengahan dengan memegang alat pegangan yang tersedia di atas bis. Sempat berdesakan kini mereka terpisah beberapa jarak, Sehun mendesah kecewa.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, masih bisa melihat keseliling bis walau dia terpisah dengan Luhan yang mungil. Bis mulai berjalan, semua penumpang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Sehun masih sibuk dengan memerhatikan Luhan dari jarak aga jauh ini. Dirinya sedikit mencemasi keadaan Luhan yang cuek disekitar.

Luhan berdiri di bis dengan tenang, dia tidak merasa apapun atau yang lain. Tiba-tiba ada yang menubruk bahunya, "maaf.." ucapnya berbisik tapi masih ke dengar sekitar. Penumpang lain menatapnya tidak suka dan kembali seperti semula lagi. Luhan hanya diam, dan sekarang orang yang menubruk tadi berada didepannya.

Tampang memang tidak terlihat, hanya terlihat bagian sekitar mulut. Dia seperti menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan merasakannya itu tapi dia tidak pedulikan. Lagi, waktu berselang beberapa dia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan seseorang yang berada didepannya.

Luhan bergerak gelisah. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap pria yang ada didepannya. Selintas di pikirannya mengharapkan Jaehun —Sehun datang segera. Tanpa disadari pria itu sudah sangat dekat bahkan ujung sepatu mereka sudah menempel.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat, pria ini sungguh mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sengatan luar biasa saat pria itu mengelus pahanya dengan pelan. Luhan melotot menatap pria didepannya dengan bengis. Segera dia tepis tapi malah tangannya dikunci.

Penumpang lain tidak menyadari sama sekali kejadian itu. Saat Luhan ingin berteriak malah dia menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. "Diam saja" bisiknya didepan wajah Luhan kemudian menodongkan sebuah pisau kecil didepan wajahnya dari balik kaos lengan panjangnya.

Luhan ketakutan berharap ada yang menolongnya, sempat berpikir dimana Jaehun. Dia membutuhkan laki-laki itu sekarang. Pria didepannya makin gencar melakukan aksinya, bahkan tangannya mulai merambat ke paha dalam.

Luhan ingin menangis, dia dilecehkan. Tanpa seorang yang sadar bahwa kini dirinya sedang terancam. Pria melakukan aksinya dengan tenang dan halus itu yang membuat Luhan merinding. Luhan terus berdoa agar seseorang menolongnya. _Jaehun..._

BUGH!

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku hah?!" Bentak Sehun mengejutkan pria tadi, Luhan dan semua penumpang yang ada di bis itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun menyadarinya segera menarik tubuh Luhan yang sudah dingin ketakutan, di peluknya Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau melakukan pelecehan tuan, ku laporkan kau ke polisi!" Pria tadi tertawa keras.

"Kau? Melaporkanku? Laporkan saja, memangnya kau punya bukti?" Sehun diam. "Lagi pula salahkan kekasihmu yang memakai rok terlalu pendek," Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. Benar-benar orang ini!

Luhan meremas pergelangan Sehun, menatap matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. Dalam diam seolah tahu apa yang dikatakan Luhan, _tak apa.. berhenti perkelahian nya._ Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti, tuan. Tapi ku peringatkan, aku tahu wajahmu, aku tahu yang kau lakukan dan ku jebloskan kau ke penjara dengan sikap kurang ajar mu itu!" Ucap Sehun segera menggandeng pergi Luhan turun dari bis. Menghiraukan segala bisikan yang tertuju pada mereka.

Luhan masih setia memegang erat tangan Sehun. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan, mulutnya dari tadi mengeluarkan isakan. Sehun yang geram dengan pria tadi menarik Luhan menjauh dari keramaian, sampailah mereka disebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Jauh didalam mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Sehun nafasnya terasa berat saat isakan kecil itu berubah menjadi tangisan lemah. "Tak apa aku disini" ucapnya mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. jae..jaehun-ahh" Sehun makin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Entah dorongan dari mana dia memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan kejadian tadi, dengan bodohnya dia lalai menjaga Luhan hingga lengah sedikit dia sudah menemukan Luhan sedang dilecehkan.

"Maafkan aku.. sungguh maafkan aku" bisiknya berusaha menenangkan Luhan dipelukkannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia semarah ini jika menyangkut perempuan. Luhan bukan siapa-siapa dia, tapi dia tidak suka ketika Luhan berdekatan dengan siswa lain apa lagi disentuh sembarang seperti tadi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar pria tadi sampai babak belur mematahkan tangannya sampai tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Bahu Luhan mulai tenang, tidak bergetar lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tangisannya juga mulai mengecil. Dia longgarkan pelukkannya agar bisa melihat wajah Luhan. Mukanya penuh bekas air mata, matanya memerah begitu juga mukanya mulai merah padam. Sehun mengambil saputangannya, mulai menghilangkan keringat didahi Luhan, hingga jejak sungai kecil dipipi dan tumpukkan air mata di mata Luhan. Secara perlahan itu membuat Luhan tenang.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan. Masih ada kilatan ketakutan diantara ketenangan dirinya. Seketika keadaan menjadi aga canggung dan gugup.

Luhan terlalu menunduk menyulitkan Sehun melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhan meremas roknya ketika Sehun mengangkat dagunya dengan jari-jarinya, memaksa menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

Luhan gugup setengah mati saat didepannya terlihat sorotan tajam milik temannya. Debaran jantunganya makin menggila saat Sehun mulai mendekatinya, menghilangan dinding pembatas diantara keduanya. Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari mata Sehun yang sangat menghipnotisnya, dia merasa memejamkan matanya menahan kegugupan dan perasaan yang membucah dari dalam dirinya.

Terasa sapuan lembut dari bibir hangat Sehun di keningnya. Membuat perasaan nyaman dan kasih sayang, membuat Luhan tidak mengerti dengan lelaki didepannya —begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Keduanya terhanyut dalam keheningan yang mereka buat, Sehun mengakhiri. Memandang sendu wajah Luhan yang merona, dia tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku" dia menggenggam tangan Luhan begitu erat. Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Sebenarnya bukan salah temannya ini, tapi dia terus menerus mengucapkan maaf yang membuat Luhan tidak enak hati. Keadaan mulai hening kembali.

"Kajja, kita kesekolah" ajaknya, menarik lembut tangan Luhan keluar dari gang kecil menuju kesekolah dalam diam.

•••

Terkadang Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan dan lakukan.

Ini sangat berdampak serius ketika dia bersama Luhan. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi dirinya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Ada apa yang di pikirannya membuat gelisa tak karuan.

Saat itu dia tidak tahu apa yang rasakan. Hanya perasaan marah begitu meluap melihat paha Luhan disentuh oleh lelaki busuk tadi. Refleks dia langsung menghajar lelaki itu dan saat disekolah -lebih tepatnya di toilet langsung dia hubungi bawahannya menangkap lelaki busuk itu. Masalah di gang itu, dia tidak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana.

Melihat Luhan sangat ketakutan, membuat dirinya tak tega hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghimburnya. Yah, menghibur dengan cara memeluk dan mencium kening termasuk menghibur. Malah dia sempat terpikir untuk mencium bibir merah Luhan. Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi, kelakuannya tak lebih seperti lelaki busuk tadi. Dia seperti maniak sekarang, memikirkan bibir Luhan terus menerus. Bibirnya saja sudah indah apa lagi tubuhnya.

Sehun menampar dirinya, bodoh! Masih sempatnya berpikir jorok seperti itu. Heol~ hormon kelakiannnya memang membahayakan. Padahal dia bukan remaja SMA lagi yang masih belum bisa mengatur hormonnya. Segera dia mengalihkan pikirannya ke mana saja asal bukan kejadian tadi dan Luhan, dia tidak mau ereksi pagi-pagi dan berakhir di kamar mandi pojok paling atas gedung sekolah.

Kalau sampai itu terjadi dia seperti tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki busuk tadi. Ewh...

KRING... KRING.. KRING...

Bel berbunyi, tanda pulang sekolah sudah waktunya. Guru Han -guru bahasa Korea sudah pamit undur diri dari kelas. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Matanya sempat mengantuk mendengar celotehan guru tadi lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Dia melepas kaca matanya, mengucek pelan sebelah matanya yang lelah.

"Jadikan ke rumah ku?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah bersiap.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan menoleh. "Ah. Ne.. tapi aku akan terlambat sedikit. Tak apa kan?" Sebuah senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat rona dipipi Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "a-ah ne.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya" Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman, memerhatikan Luhan hingga keluar kelas. Mata tajamnya kembali di lapisi kacamata persegi nya kembali. Memandang keseluruh kelas, berakhir di samping lewat beberapa meja darinya pada seorang siswa blesteran menatapnya tajam. Sehun tak kalah menatapnya tajam dalam diam. Kemudian siswa itu beranjak dengan sedikit aga kasar keluar kelas. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia melihat ke pintu keluar kelas lagi

 _Aneh._

•••

Hari yang sibuk terlihat dari kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul. Hari ini makin sibuk dengan banyaknya kasus-kasus baru yang menyeruak dia sekitar kota. Membuat makin stress keadaan yang berada disana tapi tidak dengan namja tan ini. Dengan santainya dia menyeruput kopi gula kesukaannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi empuk sambil membaca sebuah kasus baru akhir- akhir ini.

BRAKK!

BYURR!

"Akh.. ya tuhan! Sehun! Bisakah tenang sedikit?!" Pekik namja tan itu dengan jengkel membersihkan muncratan kopi akibat terkejut dengan ulah sahabatnya.

Sehun nampak acuh tak acuh memasuki ruang itu dengan santai. Dia mendekati sahabatnya itu dengan membawa sebuah map dan dia masih memakai seragam sekolah. "Kau yang menyelidiki kasus Bibi?"

Kai atau bernama asli Kim Jong in mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun lupa Kai tidak mengenal Bibi, "Hyun Shin Ah, pembunuhan itu"

Kai langsung mengerti, menjentikkan jarinya. "Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ada perkembangan?"

"Sejauh ini sih belum, masih banyak yang kurang. Memang kenapa?" Ucap Kai kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Sehun menghela nafas, dia duduk sejenak. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kuberikan jika.. em.. kita berbuat salah?" Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kai berhenti sejenak, "maksudmu? Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga, kau tahulah..." Sehun mengusap belakang lehernya.

"maksudmu tentang gadis itu? Ya tuhan Sehun! Sudah ku bilang kau itu hanya perlu mengambilnya. Sedikit pendekatan, habis itu kau bermain kerumahnya, cari CD nya selesai bukan? Yah.. mungkin kau juga bisa bermain dengan gadis itu" ucap Kai terkekeh

Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan datar, pikiran sahabatnya itu tidak jauh-jauh dari berbau mesum. "Serius Kai, itu tidak mudah kau tahu. Lagi pula sangat tidak sopan kalau bertamu hanya ada seorang anak gadis"

"Masalah sopan apa masalah tidak bisa mengontrol diri?" Ledek Kai.

Uhuk! Sehun tersedak sendiri mendengarnya, menatap sengit Kai yang tertawa puas. "Aishh! Serius Kai!" Sehun mulai jengkel.

"Ara ara," Kai meredakan tawanya, "Baiklah, kau bisa memeberinya bunga dan mengucapkan maaf memberitahu segalanya. Tapi kalau tidak berani kau cukup pakai kertas saja." Kai meletakkan kopinya dan berkasnya. "Dan untuk pendekatan, pertama kau harus bersikap baik, yang paling penting datanglah saat dia membutuhkan seseorang."

•••

Kini tiga sekawan —Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang berkutat di meja belajar bundar yang berada di lantai. Mata dan pikiran mereka terus fokus mengamati soal di sebuah kertas. Luhan yang berada ditengah dan kedua temannya disamping kanan-kiri mengamati satu soal yang belum selesai juga.

Yah, mata mereka memang ke soal tetapi pikiran mereka sekalipun memikirkan jawaban cara yang benar tetapi sesungguhnya pikiran mereka tidak berada ditempat. Mulai jengah Luhan melemper kertas itu dengan kesal.

"Aku tak mengerti apapun," katanya langsung mendesah membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Kedua temannya juga ikut-ikutan.

"Hahh.. bagaimana ini? Dikumpulkan besok lagi" keluh Baekhyun sambil membenturkan penghapus ke meja berulang kali.

"Pikiranku tidak bisa bekerja hah!" Pekik Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya di karpet beludru Luhan.

Mereka menghela nafas. Memang mereka bertiga sangat _stuck_ soal Fisika. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi mereka bertiga langsung kerumah Luhan sekalian menjenguk dan menghibur Luhan yang sedang di landa gundah.

"Lu... kudengar Jaehun akan kesini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yah, kita akan mengerjakan tugas dari guru Nam. Kami diberi tugas tambahan" jawab Luhan.

"Aigoo, si tampan mau kesini" ucap Baekhyun sumringah.

"Kau suka Jaehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Uh, siapa yang tidak suka dengan murid satu itu, dia benar-benar tampan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah menerawang.

"Ya Lu! Kau sangat beruntung bisa duduk sebangku dengannya" imbuh Baekhyun menurut Luhan melebih-lebihkan.

"Ingat Chanyeol, Baek" kekeh Luhan. Baekhyun langsung merengut dan mereka tertawa tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Nyonya Kim memasuki kamar Luhan dengan sebuah nampan berisi gelas sirup. "Wah, lagi ngobrol apa? Seru betul, masalah pria hm?' Goda Yixing.

"Hm.. begitulah bi," kekeh Baekhyun. "Orang tampan yang Luhan suka" sambung Baekhyun dengan nada bisik dibuat-buat.

"Ekhm.." dehem Kyungsoo malah ikut-ikutan. Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aigoo, siapa dia?" Nyonya Kim sepertinya tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Ada dua loh bi!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mendelik tajam tapi dihiraukan Kyungsoo.

"Iya bi! Yang satu berkacamata wajahnya seperti tokoh komik dan yang satu blesteran dengan mata warna biru" tambah Baekhyun. Heol, sejak kapan dia menyukai dua namja sekaligus? Yah mungkin.

"Tidak eomma. Mereka berbohong" telak Luhan ditambah ekspresi datarnya tapi sedikit semu rona merah di pipinya.

Nyonya Kim hanya terkekh melihat kelakuan putri dan teman-temannya itu. Dia tahu Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Iya iya. Baiklah kalau tidak mau kasih tahu," Nyonya Kim mengambil nampaknya, " _well_ , yang berkacamata wajahnya seperti tokoh komik itu barusan datang. Eomma lupa memberi tahu kalian. Apa suruh dia kesini?"

Luhan segera menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudia Sehun sudah masuk ke kamar Luhan. Sehun cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran teman-teman Luhan. Dikira dia hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Kalau begitu dia tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya.

Mereka mulai sibuk dengan kerjaan semula. Tiga perempuan yang masih betah dengan soal fisika walaupun mereka tahu otak mereka sangat kolot di pelajaran itu dan Sehun dengan tenang mengerjakan essai yang diberikan oleh guru-guru sebelumnya dengan tenang.

Dan ketenangan nya terganggu dimulai saat tiga perempuan itu mulai merengek meminta bantuan pada otaknya. Dan sekarang entah sudah berapa lama dan sudah berapa kali Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Mengajarkan otak mereka yang benar-benar sangat lemah di fisika sangat menguras tenaga.

"Kau hanya perlu memindahkan ruasnya dan menjadi negatif. Setelah itu baru kau jumlahkan sesuai dengan ruas masing-masing, baru nanti kau bagi dan setelah itu kau kuadratkan baru ketemu hasilnya. Sehabis itu baru kau gabungkan dengan perhitungan sebelumnya lakukan menggunakan rumus ini agar mudah. Ikuti saja cara yang ada di catatan itu lebih mudah dengan begitu kau sudah menemukan jawabannya sebenarnya. Kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo yang ada di depan nya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sudah diduga. Dua detik kemudian, sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka menggeleng kompak tanda tidak mengerti. Membuat Sehun frustasi setengah mati. Ini sudah 5 kali Sehun membaritahu caranya dan mereka tetap tidak mengerti. Sehun jadi gerah sendiri.

"Baiklah biarkan aku mengerjakan soal ini dan kalian kerjakan essai sejarahku, nanti kalau fisika ini sudah selesai aku berikan kepada kalian bagaimana?" Akhirnya Sehun memilih bernegosiasi. Walaupun itu bukan disebut negosiasi lebih tepatnya tawaran tidak menguntungkan. Jelas-jelas Sehun sudah selesai semua essainya, tinggal mengerjakan makalah tugas guru Nam saja. Malah sekarang dia mengerjakan tugas fisika lagi yang dikerjakannya kemarin. Bekerja dua kali itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Mata ketiga perempuan itu langsung berbinar, mereka langsung mengangguk senang segera mengerjakan essai sejarah yang merupakan keahlian mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan essai sejarah dan Luhan sudah berpindah kini disamping Sehun mengetik makalah kelompok mereka dan beberapa diskusi tentang tugas tambahan lain.

"Bagimana dengan pertanyaan ini? Ini belum terjawab" ujar Luhan menyerahkan buku Sehun yang penuh dengan catatan dan soal. Sehun melihatnya, "oh.. yah aku lupa. Kemarikan bukunya," Sehun menulis jawabannya dan menerangkan sedikit tentang penjelasan jawaban itu. Jarak mereka cuku dekat bahkan hanya tersisa satu jengkal jarak masing-masing dari mereka.

"Baiklah aku mengerti," matanya kembali fokus ke laptop dan mengambil buku Sehun yang alangkah terkejutnya bukanya buku yang dia pegang malah tangan Sehun yang terasa. Membuat masing-masing menoleh menyadari sengatan tiba-tiba itu terlalu mengejutkan saat kulit yang halus bertemu dengan yang sedikit kasar. Membuat muka Luhan memerah seketika dan sama halnya dengan Sehun. Segera mereka menyingkirkan tangan mereka melihat, memfokuskan kearah lain.

Padahal hanya bersentuhan tangan tapi kenapa efeknya sampai seperti ini?!

Debaran di dada mereka tidak bisa berhenti, membuat tingkah mereka makin aneh. Keduanya berusaha menutupi rona merah yang ada diwajah mereka. Luhan yang menceritakan dahinya —tanda ia serius dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya menahan gugup dan Sehun menunduk bersikap sesantai mungkin mengerjakan soal fisika yang bahkan tanpa sadar dia sudah kerjakan sebelumnya.

Gelegat keduanya terendus oleh dua orang di depan nya. Mereka memerhatikan satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya. Aneh saja, tadi mereka sibuk berdiskusi, sedikit berdebat malah sekarang menjadi adem-senyap begini. "Kalian habis ngapain?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan itu mengejutkan dua orang di depan nya, Luhan dan Sehun.

Sontak keduanya menengok kearah Kyungsoo. Luhan dengan muka merahnya tidak bisa menahan lagi dan Sehun dengan santainya menengok kearah Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, tetapi sungguh debaran di jantungnya sangat menggila. "Perasaan tadi kalian sangat sibuk kenapa jadi sibuk sendiri. Kalian melakukan sesuatu?" Tambah Baekhyun membuat mereka salah tingkah. Seperti ketahuan melakukan tindakan sesuatu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Luhan... ada kiriman untukmu" Nyonya Kim masuk memecah suasana tegang tadi setidaknya menurut Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka sedikit lega bisa terhindar dari pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Nyonya Kim membawa dua buah bucket bunga yang berbeda. Membuat heran seluruh yanga ada di ruangan itu apalagi Luhan.

"Ada kiriman bunga, eomma temukan didepan tadi. Sepertinya untukmu" Nyonya Kim memberikan kedua bucket sederhana bunga itu. "Kau punya penggemar rahasia ternyata!" Ujar Nyonya Kim semangat.

"Wah, kau punya penggemar Lu!" Ujar Kyungsoo

"Ada tanda pengirimnya tidak? Apa dia penggemar rahasia mu Lu?" Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan mengangkat alisnya, dia tidak yakin soal dia punya penggemar rahasia. Luhan memperhatikan kedua bucket itu dengan seksama.

Bucket pertama, berisi bunga tulip dengan warna merah berisi sekitar 20 tangkai dengan kertas coklat sebagai pembungkus nya, tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada surat ataupun tanda pengirim.

Yang kedua, bunga ini Luhan tidak tahu apa namanya hanya 3 tangkai bunga yang ia kenal di bucket itu, bunga mawar dan yang lebih mendominasi di bucket itu dia tidak tahu apa namanya. Warnanya putih dan bentuknya seperti bintang dengan garis merah di masing 6 kelopaknya di tengahnya tumbuh putik putih. Ada 15 tangkai —Luhan menghitungnya— dan ada sebuah kertas disalipkan disana. Luhan membuka kertas berwarna biru langit itu. Dan menyerit heran.

 **Maaf untuk segalanya.**

Hanya kata itu. Dia menaruh kedua bunga itu, lebih memilih kearah kertas itu. Tidak ada tulisan lain selain itu. Begitu juga tidak ada tanda pengirimnya. Luhan teringat sesuatu,

"Baek, bunga yang satu itu bunga apa?"

"Tidak salah lagi, bunga tulip ini sepertinya benar-benar dari penggemar rahasiamu. Bunga tulip melambangkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Dan untuk yang ini... seseorang sedang meminta maaf padamu secara tulus Lu, ini bunga Asphodel melambangkan permohonan maaf, rasa menyesal yang amat dalam dan untuk mawarnya, dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu" jelas Baekhyun melihat bucket bunga Asphodel di tangannya dengan tataan begitu rapih dan indah.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mengirim ini ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo entah pada siapa. Luhan hanya melihat bunga-bunga itu dengan perasaan bimbang.

Dipikiran Luhan sempat terpikir ada yang menyukainya malah, tetapi dia segera menepis itu. Memikirkan alasan lebih logis lagi, kenapa bisa ada yang meninggalkan bucket bunga didepan rumahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin itu cuman kebetulan, atau bisa saja salah kirim" ujar Luhan enteng dan kembali fokus ke laptop. Nyonya Kim mendelik tak suka dengan sikap Luhan acuh tak acuh-nya. "Yasudah eomma simpa ini. Siapa tahu nanti kau mau melihat ini lagi" ujar Nyonya Kim melangkah keluar membawa kedua bucket bunga itu dan ditanggapi diam oleh Luhan.

"Mana ada yang begitu bodoh!" Baekhyun melemparinya dengan pensil kearah Luhan yang akhirnya meleset.

"Sudah kerjakan tugas masing-masing!" Pekik Luhan dan kembali seperti semula seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangakan, orang yang disebelah Luhan hanya memandang sendu wajah Luhan dalam diam. Dia tahu apa yang dipikaran Luhan. Sedikit mengganjal memang. Tapi sekarang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan.

•

 **TBC**

•

 **Yoohoo~~akhirnya update~~**

 **Makin ga jelas nih ff kkkk :v yah, kaga ada smut smutnya :v Mian Chingu saya php. Kalau menurut aku sendiri sih ini emang belum saatnya smut gitu apa lagi nc soalnya alur yang aku gunain emang lambat.**

 **Btw, adegan di bis itu kuno banget plus drama banget ya wkwk :v Sehun jadi posesif banget ama Luhan tapi ~_~**

 **and last, Makasih nya untuk reviewnya, apa lagi yang fav ama follow makasih banget loh *-***

 **Aku selalu membaca review kalian dan maaf ga bisa balas aku on di hape bukan di pc jadi ga bisa *mian**

 **Oh iya, saran dan kritik diperlukan loh untuk membangun ff ini juga untuk bahan pengoreksi dengan gaya penulisan ku yang masih awam ini: 3**

 **so Mind to Review?**

 **Love,**

 **HunHan1204**


End file.
